gaeryu saison 1 le début du sang-mêlée
by daedgael
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Sakura n'avait jamais existé mais qu'à sa place il y avait eu Gaeryu Kitchu ? Un garçon mystérieux, ami de Naruto et qui possède un pouvoir rare et peu connu. Venez suivre l'aventure des trois garçons de la team 7, histoire qui suit une partie de la trame générale du manga. Humour noir et puérile y font un sacrée cocktail ! (ceci est ma première fan fiction)
1. le commencement de gaeryu kitchu

_**chapitre 1**_

_** le commencement de gaeryu kitchu**_

Le réveil sonnait depuis un bon moment déjà, crachant du evil métal, pour réveiller le garçon aux cheveux de jais, parsemés de mèches rouges qui était avachit dans son modeste lit double gris sombre, allant parfaitement avec le reste de la pièce. Il donnait une ambiance assez morne qui plaisait énormément a son propriétaire.

Une main arrêta le réveil, fracassant littéralement ce dernier. Le garçon grogna pour la forme, se redressa afin de s'étirer et regarda enfin sa pendule morbide dont le balancier était un os avec au bout un crane.

9H20

- Chier, putain de merde, j'suis en retard, murmura-t-il en enfilant son t-shirt rouge sang, décoré du mot "anarchy".

Puis il mit son pantalon noir souligné d'un trait rouge sur le coté des jambes et termina par ses chaussures, noires également.

Il sorti en trombe de chez lui mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta dans son élan. Devant lui a plusieurs centaines de mètres les visages des célèbres hokages gravés dans la roche était recouverts de graffitis. Le village était très animé et on pouvait les comprendre, c'était une insulte directe aux maîtres. Il se mit à courir pour pas être en retard au dernier cours a l'académie pour ninja.

* * *

_dans le bureau du hokage_

Fier d'être hokage et chef du village caché de Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi était vieux, certes, mais exerçait, encore et toujours, parfaitement son rôle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il aurait voulu être ailleurs, n'importe où même, mais pas là.

- Maître hokage ! cria le ninja qui venait d'entrer sans même frapper.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est encore ce vaurien de naruto qui fait des siennes ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Tout juste ! Il est train de recouvrir de graffitis les portrait sculptés de nos maîtres ancestraux ! Et cette fois , c'est carrément à la peinture !

* * *

Un peu plus loin, au sommet de leur mont rush-more, suspendu par un fil, Naruto Uzumaki continuait son "massacre" pour éviter à son camarade d'être gronder pour son retard par Iruka, leur professeur de l'académie, et ainsi accentuer le coté ''débile de service'' qu'il jouait depuis sa rencontre avec son ami. Il n allait pas s'en plaindre, il espérait juste qu'il y serait avant qu'il se fasse choppé et ramené de force a cette académie où ils perdaient leur temps.

Il entendit des cris et des protestations en bas, dans les rues. Il se retourna alors et lança :

- Taisez-vous bandes de nazes ! Vous n'oseriez jamais en faire autant pas vrai ?! Mais moi, je n'ai pas froid aux yeux ! Ça vous épate, hein ?!

**- NARUTO ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ?! Je vais t'apprendre à sécher les cours ! Descend immédiatement de là espèce de bon à rien !**

- Rah non ! Iruka-sensei... Pourvu qu'il ait eut le temps...

* * *

La porte de la classe de l'académie s'ouvrit violemment, arrêtant le brouhaha des élèves pour laisser entrer un Iruka passablement énervé qui traînait Naruto, attaché tel un saucisson.

Attardons-nous sur Naruto pendant qu'il se fait sermonner. Naruto avait des yeux bleus comme le ciel et des cheveux en épi de blé. Il portait un survêtement orange et des sandales bleues.

Iruka soupira de lassitude et libéra le blondinet qui s'empressa de rejoindre son ami aux yeux bicolores.

Gaeryu, lui, était arrivé juste a temps, quelques instants seulement avant que son camarade et le sensei ne fasse irruption dans la pièce.

- Salut Naru ! Merci de l'avoir retenu.

- Ouais ouais, no problem. Et puis j'adore jouer l'idiot.

- Oui mais à l'examen, fini de jouer ! On devra être à pleine puissance !

- Naruto Uzumaki, tu dois te rendre dans la salle d'examen, c'est ton tour, dit Iruka.

Le blond se rendit dans la dites salle où attendaient deux ninjas de niveau supérieur. Ils semblaient tous les deux sévères et impartiaux.

- Bonjour Uzumaki.

- Salut, je dois faire quoi ?

- Rien de bien compliqué, tu dois réaliser une technique de dédoublement.

_ "Sérieux c'est ça le test ?_

_Pour devenir ninja sa craint..._

_Bon je fais se qu'ils demandent et puis basta !_

_Heureusement que je maîtrise le clonage de l'ombre"_

Il joignit ses mains, se concentra et s'écria :

- Multi-clonage !

Quatre clones parfaits apparurent à côté de l'original, tandis que le cinquième était avachi au sol, complètement épuisé et blanc.

- Bien, tu as réussi l'examen. Mes félicitations jeune Uzumaki, lui annonça l'examinateur.

Naruto sourit à s'en exploser les muscles des joues.

- Ton camarade a, lui aussi, réussi, poursuivit le second qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là. Prend un bandeau et tu peux sortir.

Après s'être exécuté, il retrouva Gaeryu dehors, sur la balançoire fixée à une des branches de l'arbre, en face de l'entrée.

Il se cala contre l'arbre, gardant le silence respecté par son collègue. Il observa les élèves sortir du bâtiment et les parents les féliciter de leur exploit.

- Bravo mon fils ! Je suis fier de toi !

_"Connard !"_

- Tu es un vrai homme maintenant !

_ "Mais bien sûr... "_

- Félicitation ! Je vais préparer un bon repas pour fêter ça comme il se doit !

_ "Nous on va allez chez Ichiraku prendre des ramens !"_

- T'as vu là-bas ?... commença une femme.

- Ce sont les fameux garçons. Comment ils ont réussi ? continua une autre.

- Pourquoi le conseil les laisse faire ? Tout le monde sait bien qu'ils sont en réalité des dé...

- Chut ! coupât la première, ce sujet est tabou !

Gaeryu savait qu'il était un démon mais il était aussi un ange, un ange de la damnation certes, mais ange quand même. Ce fut Naruto qui coupa net ses pensés en lui proposant d'aller manger, ce qu'il accepta tout de suite.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers leur destination, ignorant les regards de ces crétins de civils.

"Je ne suis

ni ange

ni démon.

Je suis un amalgame des deux.

Je suis ...

un nephilim !"


	2. mise en équipe et test

**_chapitre 2_**

**_mise en équipe et test_**

- Félicitations à tous ! débuta Iruka, à compter d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes des ninjas ou plutôt des aspirants ninjas.

Le blondinet affichait un sourire solaire, tandis que le punk toisait son voisin avec ses yeux, orange pour le gauche et bleu pour le droit.

Son voisin de table, Sasuke Uchiwa, unique survivant du massacre de sa famille par son frère Itachi, qui éprouvait pour ce dernier une haine sans limite, restait impassible en toutes circonstances. La chose semblait d'ailleurs plaire beaucoup à la gente féminine.

- Dites-vous bien que les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer ! continua le professeur. Bien, à partir de dorénavant, votre travail consistera à effectuer les missions dont le village vous chargera.

Gaeryu arrêta de fixer son voisin de table et reporta son attention sur le prof.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons procéder à la répartition par équipe. Chaque équipe sera placée sous la responsabilité d'un ninja de niveau supérieur. Il sera votre professeur et vous devrez obéir à ses instructions.

_"Pff... Faire équipe avec d'autres revient à avoir des boulets dans les jambes"_ pensa froidement l'Uchiwa.

_- "L'essentiel, c'est d'être avec Gaeryu, après n'importe qui fera l'affaire."_

_- "Naruto oui, Sasuke non."_

- Afin d'équilibrer les forces, le conseil des instituteurs a déjà formés les équipes.

Une longue plainte suivit cette information, puis les noms des équipes défilèrent. Les nommés sortir alors, précédés par leur sensei.

- Équipe sept, Naruto Uzumaki, ... Gaeryu Kitchu...

Les deux comparses se regardèrent, contents d'être dans la même équipe. Mais la suite leur fit l'effet d'une bombe.

- ... et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Gaeryu laissa couler, tandis que le blond s'apprêtait à envoyer une réplique sanglante. Mais il s'abstint, réalisant que ça ne servirait à rien.

- Équipe sept, votre sensei ne va tarder à arriver ...

* * *

Plus tard, la salle était vide depuis maintenant un bon moment. Seuls restaient les trois membres de la team 7 qui patientaient comme ils pouvaient, autrement dit, Sasuke, mains jointes, la tête posée dessus, Naruto faisant les milles pas, la centaine étant largement dépassée, et Gaeryu, assis à même le sol, méditant.

- Hmmm... Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? s'énerva le blond.

- Naru, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais comprend moi, dit Gaeryu d'un ton calme laissant passer une touche d'impatience, fais comme Sasuke, assis-toi et tais-toi.

Le blond, piqué au vif, alla s'asseoir et se mis à bouder. Le ténébreux, lui, était tout à fait d'accord avec le rouge, bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'il prenne un autre exemple.

La porte coulissa enfin, dévoilant un visage dont les cheveux gris étaient coiffés en pics, le bandeau était de travers afin de cacher son œil gauche et dont la partie inférieur était caché derrière un tissu qui partais du nez au bas du cou.

- Bien, équipe sept, vous me suivez sur le toit du bâtiment.

Ils obéirent tous les trois, sans poser de question.

* * *

- Bon, commença le sensei. On va commencer par les présentations.

- Quel genre de trucs voulez-vous savoir ?

- Ce que vous voulez, répondit le gris d'une lassitude exemplaire, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, vos rêves pour l'avenir, vos loisirs, les trucs classiques quoi !

- Hé monsieur ! lança Naruto, vous pourriez peut être commencer par vous, non ?

- Quoi ? ... Moi ? répondit-il, une paresse extrême au fond des yeux.

_Non la personne assise à côté de toi..._

- Et bien, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et déteste ne vous regarde pas. Des rêves pour l'avenir ... bof ... Je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Quand à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés. Voilà...

L'explication du jounin excéda les garçons, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient que le nom de leur assignée : Kakashi Hatake. Bien que lasse d'être ici, celui-ci fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et demanda au blondinet de se présenter à son tour.

- Ben moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. J'adore les ramens instantanés mais ceux que je préfère sont ceux du resto où m'emmène, de temps en temps, le professeur Iruka ! Ce que je déteste c'est le temps de cuisson !

Kakashi sembla devenir encore plus ennuyé -si c'était possible-, tandis que Sasuke écoutait sans cligner des yeux, rageant intérieurement d'avoir un véritable boulet dans son équipe. Naruto continua :

- Mon rêve pour le futur, c'est de dépasser et surpasser tous les hokages ! Comme ça, le village tout entier sera obligé de reconnaître mon existence et ma vraie valeur !

On put voir la surprise se refléter dans l'unique œil visible de Kakashi. Le fils de son sensei avait décidément bien grandit !

- Sasuke Uchiwa, se présenta-t-il sans émotion, presque absent. Il y a plein de choses que je déteste -les fan-girl en particulier-, mais très peu que j'aime ... Mon rêve pour l'avenir, je préfère le garder pour moi. Par contre, j'ai un objectif : rétablir l'honneur de ma famille ... et tuer une certaine personne.

Le noir termina là-dessus, jetant un froid. Les autres membres de l'équipe le regardèrent, curieux et appréhendant la suite des évènements. Kakashi pour sa part, se dit qu'il allait devoir le surveiller de très près. Naruto, lui, espéra juste qu'il ne parlait pas de lui.

- OK, je pense que c'est à mon tour de me présenter. Je me nomme Gaeryu Kitchu ce que j'aime ? Mon ami Naruto, m'entraîner et le sang. Je déteste pratiquement tout le reste et je n'ai aucun objectif pour l'avenir.

Le jounin de l'Équipe 7 analysa les informations reçues lors des présentations pendant quelques minutes, le temps que Sasuke et Naruto encaissent le fait que leur collègue puisse aimer le sang.

- OK ! il ramena les genins à la réalité. Ça suffit pour les présentations. Demain, nous commencerons les missions.

A ses mots, le blondinet se mis au garde à vous, demandant sans cesse quel genre de mission ils allaient avoir à faire. Après un soupire, il lui répondit :

- Pour commencer, nous allons faire un petit exercice, juste tous les quatre. Ça sera une épreuve de survie. Elle ne sera pas ordinaire; c'est moi que vous allez affronter.

Gaeryu, perplexe, demanda de quoi il en retournait. Ce fut un ricanement qu'il lui répondit.

- J'imagine les tronches que vous allez tirer quand je vous aurais dévoilé les enjeux de l'épreuve ! Parce que sur les vingt-sept élèves diplômés, seulement neuf d'entre eux pourront devenir des ninjas. Les dix-huit autres devront retourner à l'École étudier. Autrement dit, il s'agit d'une épreuve ultra sélective dont le taux de réussite est inférieur à trente-trois pour cent !

Inutile de préciser que les trois garçons se décomposèrent à cette explication. Kakashi rigola légèrement en voyant ses élèves réagir ainsi. Il donna ensuite les fiches de renseignement, leur disant d'être à l'heure sur le terrain d'entrainement le lendemain.

Ce fut une nuit pénible pour le trio qui, soit réussirait l'épreuve pour continuer leur carrière de ninja, soit retournerait sur les bancs de l'école. Le choix n'était pas à faire, ils allaient devoir donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.


	3. un test en cache un autre

**_chapitre 3_**

**_un test en cache un autre_**

Les trois garçons attendaient leur professeur sur le terrain d'entrainement désigné par ce dernier avec la recommandation de venir à jeun, mais le principal concerné avait déjà deux heures de retard. Une heure encore plus tard, ledit 'professeur' arriva enfin et lança à ses élèves, avec un ton de lassitude à son paroxysme :

- Salut les jeunes ! en forme ?

- Vous êtes en retard ! hurlèrent le rouge et le blondinet en cœur.

La zone était une plaine traversée par un étang avec, en bordure, une forêt assez dense. Kakashi posa un réveil, programmé pour sonner à midi pile, sur une souche d'arbre puis se retourna vers ses élèves, leur montrant deux clochettes. Il leur expliqua qu'ils devraient s'en emparer avant midi et rajouta :

- Ceux qui n'auront pas réussi à me pendre une clochette d'ici là ... seront privés de déjeuner ! Ils seront ligotés autour de ces fûts et je mangerais juste sous leur nez .

Deux grognement d'estomac se firent entendre, alors que le propriétaire du troisième les regardait de son œil orange impassible, l'autre étant cacher par son bandeau ninja mis de travers.

- Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai que deux clochettes. Par conséquent il y aura forcément l'un de vous qui sautera le repas et surtout... ceux qui n'auront pas réussi seront recalés ! Il y en a donc au moins un parmi vous qui retournera astiquer les bancs de l'école... Vous êtes autoriser à utiliser tout votre arsenal. Il va falloir vous battre sérieusement pour réussir, finit enfin le sensei, refroidissant les ardeurs de ses élèves.

Gaeryu vit une étincelle de sournoiserie dans le regard qu'il leur lançait, tandis que son compagnon se vantait de réussir haut la main cette épreuve dites "pour les bébés". Kakashi se dit que Naruto s'emballait pour un rien et décida de lui envoyé une pique des plus destructrices :

- C'est marrant ça... c'est toujours les incapables qui la ramènent le plus... Bon... laissons notre ami le cancre à son délire, et préparez-vous à commencer quand je donnerai le signal.

''Cancre'', résonna dans l'esprit de Naruto. À chaque nouvel écho, une rage aveugle et bestiale s'emparait de son corps. Les veines de son front grossirent à en exploser et il laissa passer un grognement tandis que des ondes meurtrière émanaient de lui vers le sensei.

Une pulsion fit déborder le vase et son corps réagit au quart de tour. Il dégaina un kunaï, le fit tourner autour de son index, le pris en main et, le tenant fermement, il s'élança vers son adversaire.

Le vent se leva soudain et Kakashi se retrouva derrière Naruto, le tenant en joue avec son propre kunaï qu'il lui avait pris des mains. Il lui tenait la tête, calmant inexorablement Naruto qui perdis toute sa fureur sur le coup de la surprise.

- Pas de précipitation, dit Kakashi, amusé par la tête de ses élèves qui le regardaient, aussi surpris que Naruto. Je n'ai même pas encore donné le signal de départ.

Le punk pensa que le combat risquait d'être plus intéressant que le test lui même. Sasuke, lui, était ravit d'avoir à affronter un ninja de ce niveau, un vrai jounin.

- Parfait, repris Kakashi, je vois vous avez compris. Vous me prenez enfin au sérieux maintenant ? Hé..hé..hé..hé... je crois que... je commences à bien vous aimer... Allez en commence ! Prêt ? ... Partez !

Les élèves filèrent se cacher dans la forêt, juste à coté d'eux. Le blond se cacha sous une haie assez épaisse. Sasuke, lui, était camoufler part le feuillage de la branche sur laquelle il se tenait. Et Gaeryu était dans la pénombre de cette forêt dense et regardait avec attention le sensei, cherchant un défaut dans sa vigilance.

- Le B-A BA du ninja, dit Kakashi à voix haute, au milieu de la zone non boisée, c'est de savoir se dissimuler de façon à ne pas se faire repérer.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le blondinet sortit de sa cachette pour lui faire face, à lui, ce type qui l'insultait en le traitant de cancre, et hurla à plein poumons :

- Allons-y ! L'heure de l'affrontement a sonné ! Allez en garde !

- J'ai l'impression que t'es pas complètement dans le coup ...

Dans leurs coins respectifs, l'Uchiwa et le Kitchu regardèrent leur collège d'unité faire face à un ninja de rang largement supérieur au leur et se demandèrent comment il pouvait être aussi stupide et borné.

Naruto, piqué au vif par la réflexion du gris, chargea, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter un type qui se coiffe avec un balai. Le professeur lança un regard des plus las à son élève et plongea sa main dans sac, faisant tinter les clochettes accrochées à sa ceinture. Naruto s'arrêta brutalement quand il le vit prendre un objet.

- Art martial, première leçon : le taijustu ! Prends en de la graine !

_"le taijustu... ? Ce sont les techniques à mains nues... Pourtant il s'apprête à sortir une arme..."_

Il fini de sortir l'objet. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un livre sur la couverture duquel on pouvait lire ''le paradis du batifolage, tome 2''. Il vit une mine des plus interrogatives se peindre sur le visage de son adversaire. Il décida alors de mettre fin à ses questions internes, avant une surchauffe de son "serveur mémoire".

- Ben, alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'attaquer ?

- Hein ? répondis ledit adversaire, si surpris qui eu un temps de latence. Mais...mais ... Qu'est ce que vous faites avec ce livre ?

_"Abruti de Naru ! Que veux-tu qu'il fasse à part le lire ... ?_

_Et en plus c'est un bouquin pour adulte..._

_avec des... et aussi des putain de paires de..._

_Je m'égare là, vivement une copine !_

_Reconcentre-toi !"_

- Bah ! Je le lis pardi ! J'ai hâte de savoir la suite ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Je peux très bien continuer à bouquiner en combattant contre des gosses comme vous.

Il y eu un blanc sur le terrain numéro sept. Puis un léger vent balaya la plaine et les arbres, tendais que deux sources d'intentions meurtrières montèrent en flèche. Mais pas assez pour faire peur à Kakashi qui en déduisit que l'une d'elles se trouvait dans la lisière de la forêt bordant le terrain d'entrainement.


	4. la fin du test et combat

**_chapitre 4_**

**_la fin du test et combat_**

Sasuke, perché sur son arbre, regardait, intéressé, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Kakashi avait lancé une pique au blondinet et avait maintenant deux sources d'ondes meurtrières contre lui. La première était Naruto, devant le sensei bandant ses muscles, prêt à charger, et l'autre étant Gaeryu qui releva le bandeau qui recouvrait son œil orange devenu marron.

- **Jiryuken !** s'exclama le nephilim.

Naruto craqua et laissant sa haine dominer ses gestes, il se lança sur la cible en hurlant :

- **JE VAIS VOUS RÉDUIRE EN CHARPIE !**

Le prof sauta et frappa, arrêtant le coup nonchalamment tout en continuant de lire son bouquin adoré. Il garda son élan et sa vitesse et fit un arc de cercle à l'horizontale au niveau du torse de son adversaire.

Kakashi se baissa si vite qu'on ne pu distinguer son mouvement. Gaeryu se lança à son tour, voyant son collège tomber suite à un atterrissage raté. Il voulu frapper sa tête qui, en une fraction de seconde, passa de devant à derrière lui. Naruto, relevant la tête, vit son camarade en danger.

- Un ninja doit toujours surveiller ses arrières idiot, fit le borgne à son élève, faisant un signe incantatoire.

_"C'est le signe du tigre !_ releva Naruto. _C'est impossible... Il ne va quand même utiliser un justu sur Gaeryu ?!"_

Sasuke, toujours assis confortablement sur sa branche, se posa aussi la question tout en continuant d'observer ce qu'il se passait en bas :

_"Le signe du feu... Le prof ne fait donc pas qu'esquiver nos attaques..."_

Il se redressa et cria à Gaeryu de se sauver pour ne pas se faire massacrer. D'abord surpris que Sasuke l'aide, il réalisa la signification de l'avertissement reçu, regarda derrière lui et vit Kakashi, les doigts replié sur son livre, avec l'index et le majeur tendus.

- Arcane secrète de Konoha ! Technique ancestral, milles ans de souffrance !

Les doigts se rapprochèrent de son derrière. Il réfléchit à une méthode d'éviter cette horrible technique, son dojustu n'étant pas à son maximum pour pouvoir l'utiliser pour esquiver. Tandis que les doigts commencèrent à frôler le milieu de ses fesses, il laissa place à son instinct de survit et hurla en vitesse :

-** Tsuboyori !**

Il disparut en un flash violacé pour atterrir dans un monde semblable au leur mais en négatif, où toutes les couleurs étaient inversées. Une paire de mains passa à travers son ventre sans lui faire ressentir la moindre douleur et finirent leur course dans le rectum de Naruto qui était juste en face de lui en train de se relever.

Les doigts s'enfoncèrent de toutes leur longueur dans leur cible ce qui fit décoller soudainement le blondinet du sol, celui-ci criant à la mort sa souffrance, se tenant les fesses pour atterrir ou plutôt plonger dans la rivière vingt mètres plus loin.

_"Et un nouveau record pour moi , le célèbre Kakashi Hatake !"_

Naruto, au fond de la rivière -pas très profonde soit disant passant-, se mit à jurer. La technique ne lui était même pas destinée normalement ! Il lança deux shurikens en visant la tête du sensei qui les intercepta avec deux doigts en rigolant.

_"Surement un passage drôle dans son putain de livre à la con"_ pensa Gaeryu en cherchant un moyen de revenir dans le monde en couleurs. Sentant son chakra brûler à petit feu, il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour se souvenir de l'incantation qu'il avait utilisé.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air.

_"Pas question ..._ _" _pensa Naruto, se souvenant des moments passés avec Gaeryu, autrement dit les meilleurs périodes de sa triste existence._"Pas question de revenir en arrière maintenant !"_

Naruto remonta à la surface pour remplir d'air ses poumons. Kakashi marcha tranquillement vers lui mais en son fort intérieur, il se demandait où avait bien pu passer le troisième garçon, ne sentant plus la signature de son chakra. Un nouveau flash violacé le fit lever la tête de son bouquin, pour trouver un Gaeryu fatigué qui rampait vers un arbre.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Je vous rappelle que si vous n'attrapez pas une clochette avant midi, vous serez privés de repas !

- On le sait merci, s'écrièrent-ils avant de s'effondrer.

Kakashi recupéra Naruto, endormit près de la rivière, pour l'attacher au fût du milieu, puis revint pour le rouge qu'il aurait dû trouver allonger à l'ombre de l'arbre. Mais le garçon avait disparu. Une masse se jeta alors sur son dos, le prenant par surprise. Il l'agrippa hardiment tandis que le sensei tentait de l'enlever de son dos. Ce fût alors une voix froide qu'il entendit :

- L'inattention est le pire ennemi du ninja... Et pour les clochettes, vous ne me laisser pas le choix.

**"MEITON, le manteau des ténèbres !"**

Un bras métallique articulé en chakra noir sortit de son omoplate droite. Il se terminait par une scie circulaire qui se rapprocha rapidement du plexus de Kakashi. Réalisant ce qui allait lui arriver, il arrêta in extremis la lame avec le plat de ses deux mains, jetant son précieux livre à contre cœur.

- Au début de cet exercice, vous nous avez donné carte blanche pour réussir ce putain d'examen...

Un deuxième bras sortit de son omoplate gauche, afin de couper le torchon qui lui serrait la tête. La lame déchiqueta le cou du malheureux, répandant du sang dans la clairière en arc cercle. Gaeryu en reçu sur le visage. Ce qui lui donna l'air d'un démon. Un pouf sonore le fit sursauter. Il n'eut que le temps de remarquer qu'il ne tenait qu'un morceau de bois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, résultat du coup qu'il reçu derrière la nuque.

Kakashi le traîna après avoir ramassé son livre fétiche et le posa a côté d'un Naruto toujours endormis. Puis il s'élança dans la forêt pour se retrouver devant Sasuke qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme.

- Je vous préviens sensei, vos petits tours ne prendront pas avec moi...

- On en reparlera si tu réussis à prendre une clochette... Sasuke.

Les deux adversaires du moment se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Sasuke était sûr de sa victoire, pensant que ses boulets de seconde zone ne valaient pas mieux que lui. Parce qu'après tout il était l'héritier de l'illustre famille Uchiwa... Kakashi rangea son livre pour éviter que l'incident qui c'était produit plus tôt ne se reproduise et risquer d'abimer son livre en le jetant de nouveau si Sasuke utilisait un jutsu aussi puissant que son camarade Gaeryu. D'ailleurs, le garçon l'avait vraiment surpris. Savoir élaborer une embuscade et maitriser un tel jutsu à son âge...

- Le descendant des Uchiwa ... On va bien s'amuser ! dit-il joyeusement.

Il y eu un temps de latence avant que Sasuke ne se penche pour prendre ses shurikens. Il les jeta ensuite sur Kakashi qui esquiva d'un saut sur le coté.

- Avec des attaques directes, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner.

La réplique de son professeur le fit rire intérieurement. Son shuriken continua sa course et coupa une corde, activant un mécanisme qui lança une trentaine de kunais acérés.

Kakashi dût se tordre dans des positions des plus grotesque pour les esquiver, puis sauter pour être hors d'atteinte. Mais le brun l'attendait déjà, lui réservant un coup de pied retourné dans la figure. Kakashi se retourna et arrêta son coup avec le dos de la main puis lui saisi la cheville de l'autre. Sasuke utilisa ce nouveau point d'appui pour frapper avec son pied libre, visant à nouveau le visage masqué. Le gris baissa la tête avant de remarquer que la main de l'Uchiwa s'approchait dangereusement des clochettes. Il força alors sur son bras pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta derrière lui afin de mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux.

_"Il est aussi coriace que Gaeryu... J'ai bien fait de ranger mon livre !"_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gaeryu se réveillait pour voir un Naruto pendu par les pieds. Au pied de l'arbre, auquel il était attaché, des barquettes de nourriture attendaient, posées sur un mémorial.

- Tu ne penses à rien Naru... Tu veux être tué ?

- Mais j'ai faim moi ...

- Tu avais dis que tu voulais arrêter de passer pour l'idiot du village .

- Mais j'ai arrêté...

- Alors t'es con de naissance doubler d'un abruti génétique...

* * *

Plus loin, Sasuke enchaînait les signes pour utiliser un justu.

- Katon, technique suprême de la boule de feu !

_" Quoi ! C'est impossible ! Un aspirant ne peut pas avoir appris cette technique ... Elle requiert trop de chakra..."_

Sasuke inspira le plus possible puis mélangea son charka à son énergie pour le faire changer d'élément et d'un coup il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons, formant un geyser de feu qui engloutit le prof.

Sasuke attendit que les flammes se dissipent pour voir le résultat de son attaque. Les braises étaient maintenant éteintes, révélant juste un cratère dû au katon. Le professeur avait disparut. Il regarda autour, le cherchant des yeux en vint. Il ne vit rien non plus au dessus de lui. Il se concentra alors, pour tenter de sentir la moindre trace de chakra ou sa présence. Il était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta en entendant :

- En bas !

Une main sortit du sol et s'empara de sa cheville, le tenant fermement.

- Doton ! Technique de la décapitation fatale !

L'Uchiwa se fit aspirer dans sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que sa tête hors du sol.

- Art martial ninja, troisième leçon : le ninjustu.

- ...

- Tu es fort, vraiment Sasuke, tu peux garder la tête haute.

Naruto allait se régaler, ayant enfin réussit à se libérer. Il pris la nourriture et alla dans les bois pour manger en toute discrétion.

- Pourquoi perdre son temps à essayer d'attraper une clochette !? Je n'ai qu'à casser la croûte en cachette ! Je vais me régaler ! Ha ha ha ...

- Dis donc, petit malin...

Le sensei était derrière lui et avait entendu ses plans. Naruto, en entendant cette voix, se mit à transpirer de peur et chercha désespérément une excuse.

- Heu... En fait... Je disais ça pour rire ...

- Le mensonge ne prend pas.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, après la sonnerie du réveil -juste après l'altercation avec Naruto-, l'équipe 7 se retrouva devant leur chef d'unité, prés des trois fût. Naruto était solidement attaché à l'un d'eux à l'aide de cordes de chakra, de façon à ce qu'il ne se libère pas, tandis que les deux autres étaient assis, Sasuke à même le sol et Gaeryu sur un fût.

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose sur ce test... Franchement ... Je ne pense pas qu'un seul de vous ait besoin de retourner à l'école .

Naruto s'écria de joie, attaché a son poteau, tandis que Gaeryu essayait vainement de comprendre le comportement du sensei. Alors qu'il avait eu l'intention de le tuer et qu'il y avait presque réussi... Il agissait bizarrement... Sasuke, lui, grogna de contentement.

- Super ! Génial ! Ça veut dire que tous les trois, on... firent-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Voilà, c'est exactement ça ... rajouta Kakashi tout joyeux à son tour, avant que son regard ne se durcisse. Tous les trois... **Vous ne pourrez jamais devenir des ninjas !**

Sasuke ne bougea plus le regardant froidement. Naruto, lui, était complètement effrayé alors que Gaeryu essayait de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Son œil bleu se dilata... La partie extérieur de sa pupille se sépara du reste pour ne former qu'un unique anneau autour de son iris bleu.


	5. Recalés

Chapitre 5

Recalés

- Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber, tous les trois. Vous ne deviendrez jamais ninja, annonça gravement Kakashi, le regard dur.

Naruto, lui, criait à tue-tête en se débattant sur son poteau pour mieux bouger. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas réussi à prendre une clochette et qu'il avait même tenté d'assassiner le prof mais en aucun cas il ne voulait abandonner la voie du ninja !

- Bande de rigolos... Il n'y en a pas un seul parmi vous qui ait la trempe d'un ninja, ajouta Kakashi.

Sasuke grogna de rage de se voir se faire rabaisser ainsi alors qu'il était puissant, lui l'héritier des Uchiwa. Gaeryu observa le brun et vit la colère se peindre sur son visage. Alors qu'il allait commencer un sprint pour frapper le chef de la team sept qui osait l'humilier, Gaeryu l'intercepta, le retenant par le bras.

- Tu n'as pas compris la leçon Sasuke, hein ? commença le rouge.

- Laisse-moi lui éclater sa face de rat !

- Si tu veux passer, va falloir me surpasser, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide et tranchante, donnant des sueurs froides à Sasuke. Tu n'as pas encore la force de le battre pour l'instant et tu le sais teme.

Ce dernier mot acheva le brun qui grinça des dents. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant son œil observateur. Il jugea préférable de ne pas intervenir et attendit. Puis, une fois l'attention revenue sur lui, il prit une voix calme et posé.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on vous ait repartis en équipes... pour faire ce test ?

- J'ai ma petite idée… D'après ce que j'ai vu ... débuta Gaeryu. Mais je le garde pour moi pour l'instant.

- Vous passez complètement à côté de la mentalité qui vous permettrait de passer cette épreuve …

- La mentalité ? demanda brillamment Naruto.

- C'est cette mentalité qui détermine votre réussite ou non à une épreuve, acheva Kakashi, laissant ses élèves digérer ses informations.

Mais à la vue du sourire qu'affichait le nephilim, il comprit qu'il venait inconsciemment de valider ses suppositions.

Les phrases mystérieuses du sensei commençaient à sérieusement énerver Naruto.

- RRAAAAAH ! Y en a marre ! Ça vient cette réponse ?!

Sasuke acquiesça. Lui aussi voulait savoir où il voulait en venir. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le prof qui leur répondit mais leur coéquipier aux yeux bicolores, dont l'un d'eux portait un cercle.

- C'est simple quand on y réfléchit deux minutes. Si on l'avait attaqué tous les trois en oubliant nos différents, on aurait eu une petite chance d'avoir une clochette…

Mais nous l'avons attaqué chacun de notre côté. Evidemment, il y a eu de l'entraide; j'ai secouru Naruto et toi, Sasuke, tu m'as aidé aussi. Et c'est ça le plus important : l'esprit d'équipe.

Les deux membres de l'équipe baissèrent la tête, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Pourtant, Naruto tilta sur un détail, petit mais qui avait son importance…

- Et comment voulez-vous qu'on collabore alors qu'il n'y a que deux clochettes ? Il y en a forcément un de nous qui sera recalé, et cette prétendue collaboration n'aurait engendré que des disputes. Alors arrêtez de nous prendre pour des cloches.

Le sensei, las de cette épreuve, alla s'assoir sur un rocher pas loin de là.

- Le but de l'examen était de voir si, dans une situation complexe, vous êtes capables ou non de mettre de côté votre intérêt personnel et de faire passer le travail d'équipe en priorité. On peut dire que ce n'était pas très brillant... Gaeryu tu as aidé Naruto comme si c'était Sasuke. Tu ne fais pas de différence et c'est bien.

De plus tu as réussi à me prendre par surprise et j'ai dû utiliser une technique de substitution… Je pense que tu as réussis l'épreuve. Naruto, toi, tu as foncé droit devant, sans réfléchir ! Quand à toi, Sasuke, tu pensais que les deux autres seraient des boulets, alors qu'il n'en est rien, et tu as décidés de te la jouer en solo. Les missions se font par équipe ! Bien sûr, il est essentiel pour un ninja d'avoir des qualités individuelles... Mais c'est avant tout, l'esprit d'équipe qui fera la différence.

Il se leva nonchalamment pour se diriger vers la stèle, pas loin de poteau de bois et demanda à ses élèves de la regarder.

- Vous voyez, tous ces noms, qui sont gravés dessus, sont ceux de valeureux ninjas qui sont considérés comme des héros du village.

Kakashi s'arrêta de parler, l'émotion à peine perceptible dans sa voix. Gaeryu pris la suite, voyant le visage de Naruto se réjouir.

- Le revers de la médaille, c'est qu'ils sont décédés en accomplissant leur devoir, au cours de missions... "pris par mon père''…

Le visage de Naruto perdit peu à peu de son sourire pour afficher une mine décomposée face à cette réalité. Gaeryu, lui, gardait un regard neutre, personne ne pouvant connaitre la mort aussi bien que lui.

- Cette stèle a été construite à leur mémoire. Certains de ces noms sont ceux de mes plus chers amis...

Il regarda trois noms en particulier. L'un l'avait considéré comme son fils et avait été son sensei ; le deuxième était son meilleur ami, celui qui lui avait offert un cadeau des plus précieux à ses yeux et la dernière avait été tuée, devant lui, impuissant, au cours de la deuxième guerre ninja. Minato Namikaze, Obito Uchiwa et Rin…

- Ecoutez bien ! Vous avez partiellement compris le sens caché du test alors que jusqu'à présent personne n'avait réussi à le comprendre. Ils ont tous échoués parce que c'étaient des andouilles incapables de lire entre les lignes… Et comme je vous l'ai dit, un ninja doit agir avec discernement. Dans le monde des ninjas, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles, qui transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. MAIS… ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pire.

Ils restèrent sans voix face à ce discours abrégé de la vie d'un ninja.

- Bon, repris Kakashi d'un air joyeux, l'exercice est terminé ! Vous êtes tous admis ! Bravo ! L'équipe sept commenceras dès demain à accomplir des missions… Bien… maintenant on rentre.

Kakashi s'éloignait déjà du groupe pour aller vers le village. Il fut suivit rapidement par le ténébreux. Gaeryu regarda Naruto qui criait pour qu'on le détache. Et c'est dans un long et profond soupir qu'il matérialisa une lame d'une trentaine de centimètres sur le dos sa main et coupa ses liens avant de partir lui aussi. Naruto se releva, content d'être devenu un vrai ninja, mais il se demandait quelles allaient être les missions qu'ils auraient à accomplir à partir de dorénavant…


	6. une mission de rang C

**chapitre 6**

**une mission de rang C**

« Mon fils, je t'offre la possibilité d'accroitre ta puissance. »

« Merci, père. »

« Allons ce n'est rien, après tout, j'ai le contrôle du monde. »

« Père, quel est ce cadeau ? »

« Je t'ai offert le premier cercle du rinnegan. »

« Vraiment ? Je peux maitriser la gravité ? Je...je... »

« Allons mon fils ne pleure pas... »

« Je sais mais... Je souffre de ne pas vous voir seigneur. »

« Tu sais bien que je suis très occupé. Le rôle du shinigami... »

« ...et très important, je sais père... il va être l'heure que... »

« ...que tu réveilles, je le voit. Soit, au revoir alors. »

« Et que le sang coule à votre gloire père. »

Le réveil diffusa du hard-métal, réveillant le garçon à la chevelure rouge et noire. Gaeryu arrêta la sonnerie, puis enfila son pantalon, auquel était accroché deux manches de katana sans lame, et enfila par-dessus un manteau large, noir parsemé de flammes rouges, avec une capuche qui pouvait couvrir le haut de son visage sans gêner sa vue. Il partit vers son miroir pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'épi dans sa coiffure et fila vers la tour des hokages pour recevoir la mission qui leur était assignée, tâches que son équipe remplissait chaque jour depuis une semaine maintenant. Quand il arriva à destination, le blondinet et le ténébreux étaient déjà là. Ils se saluèrent puis attendirent, pendant l'heure qui suivit, leur sensei, qui finit par arriver en prétextant s'être perdu dans le village où il avait pourtant grandit.

Le bureau du troisième hokage, dans lequel l'unité sept venait d'entrer, était composé d'un large bureau en croissant de lune sur lequel était posée une multitude de papiers. Derrière ce bureau était assis Iruka qui aidait le chef du village de la feuille.

- Enfin vous voilà, commença Hiruzen, je ne vous espérais plus mais je me souvenu que Kakashi était le roi des retardataires... Bref... Voyons voir... Votre prochaine mission est de rang...

- Ah non ! Pas question ! Ras le bol de ce genre de missions ! Moi, cette fois, je veux faire quelque chose de plus palpitant !

Les réactions furent diverses. Sasuke se disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort, Kakashi, lui, se doutait bien que le blondinet allait craqua . Gaeryu s'avança de deux pas et parla calmement:

- Hokage-sama, je pense que vous avez d'autres missions sous le coude plutôt que ces basses besognes tel que faire du baby-sitting (failli le couper en deux tellement il brayait…), faire les courses pour un habitant (j'avais hélas plus d'arsenic…) ou encore récolter des pommes de terre... ce ne sont pas ce que j'appelle des missions pour ninjas.

- Vous ne manquez pas de toupet pour des bleus ! cria Iruka. Tout le monde commence par des missions simples ! La progression se fait par étapes et il n'est pas question de sauter des échelons !

- Ouais ! Mais quand même ! Y en a marre de ces missions complètements nazes !

Le nephilim frappa la tête de Naruto pour le faire taire et expliqua à son ancien professeur :

- Comment vous montrez notre véritable potentiel si nous sommes coincés dans le village à faire des missions pas plus dures que d'aller chier un coup… ?

Cette fois, ce fut l'hokage, lui-même, qui lui expliqua tout en détails :

- Les enfants ! Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistent ces missions, car vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre... Ecoutez-moi bien ! Le village reçoit tous les jours de nombreuses demandes. L'éventail est très large, ça va de la garde d'enfant à l'assassinat. Nous dressons la liste de ces diverses missions puis nous les répartissons en quatre catégories : A, B, C et D, en fonction du niveau de difficultés. Les ninjas du village sont aussi classés dans une hiérarchie, établie en fonction de leurs capacités. C'est moi qui me trouve au sommet, puis on passe aux jounins tel Kakashi qui sont l'élites du village. Puis viennent les chunins, comme Iruka, et enfin les aspirants qui sont tout en bas du classement, juste devant les étudiants de l'académie ninja. C'est aux personnes de grade supérieur qu'appartient de distribuer les missions aux autres ninjas, selon leurs capacités respectives. Enfin, lorsque la mission a été bien accomplie, le demandeur nous verse une rémunération... Voilà tout le processus... Vous comprendrez donc que, pour vous qui venez de passer aspirants, il n'est pas normal de vous faire faire autre chose que des missions de rang D.

Mais Naruto n'écoutais plus depuis la classification des ninjas, préférant savoir pourquoi son ami avait changé de tenue. Ce dernier lui répondis que sa tenue actuelle était optimal pour le corps à corps, sa spécialité après le ninjustu, connaissant déjà son élément de chakra. Kakashi-sensei ramena à l'ordre Naruto en s'excusant au près du maitre de lieu, tandis que Sarutobi criait sur le blondinet pour qu'il l'écoute quand il parle. Mais son discours ne changerait rien à ce que Naruto recommencerait à faire des missions de rang D… Kakashi se fit tout petit afin d'éviter la colère du hokage.

- De toute façon, Naruto, si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole tout à l'heure, tu saurais que j'allais vous donner une mission de rang C... Plus précisément une mission d'escorte et vous en avez la capacité, j'en suis persuadé.

L'équipe sept était abasourdie par l'annonce du hokage car c'était sans aucun doute la seule fois où de jeunes genins allaient faire une mission de classe moyenne. Naruto demanda alors si c'était une personne importante voire très importante qu'ils auraient à escorter.

- Du calme ! Je vais tout de suite vous la présenter. Le personnage en question qui ne devrait tarder...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un vieillard portant un sac de randonné ainsi qu'une corde autour du front. Une barbe et des cheveux gris encadraient son visage ridé, souligné par des lunettes et il portait un t-shirt sans manches noire et un pantalon marron à carreaux. Il portait également une bouteille de saké bien entamée, ce qui pouvait expliquer le pourquoi il se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il vida la bouteille, la buvant d'une traite, et dit à l'équipe qui allait devoir l'escorter, avec grosse odeur d'alcool :

- Salut les jeunes, je suis Tazuna, le méga-charpentier. Ma spécialité, c'est les méga-ponts. J'en ai un, justement, à terminer dans mon pays. Votre mission, c'est de m'escorter et de me méga-protéger jusqu'à l'achèvement des travaux, alors soyez efficaces !

La team sept sortit pour se rendre aux portes du village afin de commencer la mission, suivit de près par Tazuna qui commençait à se demander comment des gosses allaient pouvoir l'aider à survivre, depuis que sa tête avait été mise à prix.

A suivre !


	7. Des imprévues surviennent

Chapitre 7

Des imprévues surviennent

La team sept sortit pour se rendre aux portes du village afin de commencer la mission, suivit de près par Tazuna qui commençait à se demander comment des gosses allaient le protéger. Naruto, lui, s'extasia sur le simple fait d'être hors du village. Kakashi expliqua au client, qui n'arrêtait pas râler sur le comportement du petit blond, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il interviendrait si nécessaire.

Ils partirent accompagner par des joutes verbales entre le vieux et le crétin. Le sentier était une longue ligne droite se perdant à l'horizon et dont les côtés étaient bordés par une forêt dense. Gaeryu supportait agréablement la chaleur qui régnait en cette saison. Faut dire aussi qu'habillé comme il était, dans sa large veste noire ouverte laissant voir un t-shirt en résille opaque, il gardait beaucoup mieux le frais que les autres. Apres un certain temps de marche silencieuse, l'ennui lacérant chaque parcelle de son corps, le nephilim commença à s'amuser avec une de ses manches et à discuter :

- Hé, le vieux ...

- Ouais ?

- Si je ne me trompes pas, vous venez du pays des vagues ?

- T'as tout bon... Pourquoi ?

Il ignora la question et accéléra le pas pour s'approcher du sensei qui était devant la troupe.

- Kakashi-sensei, dites-moi qu'il y a des ninjas là où va.

- heu... commenças le jounin. Non, il n'y a pas de ninja au pays des vagues. Mais par contre, il y en a dans la plupart des pays et il y a aussi des villages cachés, même si la culture et les coutumes y sont différentes des nôtres. Pour les nombreux pays du continent, l'existence d'un village ninja équivaut à la présence d'une puissance militaire qui permet de maintenir l'équilibre des forces entre les pays. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que les villages ninja sont placés sous l'autorité des différents gouvernements. En réalité, ils se situent sur le même plan que les gouvernements. Certains petits pays ont peu à craindre des grandes puissances et, de ce fait, n'ont pas besoin d'un village ninja. C'est le cas du pays des vagues qui est un minuscule archipel... Parmi tous les villages ninjas qui existent, les villages de Konoha, de Kumo, de Suna et d'Iwa sont les plus puissants. Ils sont dirigés par les plus grands ninjas, à savoir le maitre hokage, le mizukage, le raikage, le kazekage et le tsuchikage. A eux cinq, ils règnent sur le monde ninja.

- Merci de votre point culture, critiqua Gaeryu, mais je voulais juste savoir s'il y aurait de quoi se défouler.

- Peut être...

* * *

Lentement, ils traversèrent le pays du feu. Le premier jour, il ne se passa rien. Ils campèrent, la nuit, sans incident. Gaeryu profitait des pauses pour continuer son entrainement au maniement du sabre (kenjustu) et aux techniques léguées par son père. Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils approchaient lentement de la frontière. Sur la route, le groupe passa à côté d'une flaque d'eau. Tazuna et Naruto n'y firent pas attention . Gaeryu, Sasuke et Kakashi, en revanche, comprirent tout de suite la situation, ainsi que l'implication de cette donnée dans leur mission. Cela ne gênait ni le fils de la mort, puisqu'il voulait de l'action, ni Sasuke, toujours partant pour affronter des ennemis puissants. L'épouvantail de Konoha, en revanche, y réfléchissait plus en profondeur. Qui allait être visé ? Il devait en être certain avant d'intervenir. Il laissa donc agir. Et cela ne tarda pas.

Deux silhouettes émergèrent de la flaque d'eau. En quelques secondes, elles fondirent sur Kakashi et l'attrapèrent avec une chaîne à lame qui le découpèrent en morceaux. Puis, ils s'élancèrent vers Tazuna.

Gaeryu attrapa la chaîne avec des bras squelettique en fumée noire après avoir hurlé «Meiton, le manteau des ténèbres !», ce qui obligea les deux assaillants à s'immobiliser. Sasuke profita de cet instant pour attaquer l'un des deux ninjas ennemis, qui lâcha sa prise sur la chaîne pour se défendre. Sasuke passa outre sa garde, et l'immobilisa. Naruto s'occupa de distraire le second, ce qui permit au nephilim de lui arracher la tête d'un coup de pied. Puis, ils attachèrent le survivant. Kakashi réapparut. A l'endroit de sa "mort", se trouvait une bûche qui avait été réduite en miettes à sa place.

- Félicitations, les jeunes ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez fait un super travail.

- Laissez tomber, s'exclama Gaeryu. On sait très bien de quoi il en retourne. C'est le vieux qui était visé.

Tazuna lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne réagit pas. C'était la vérité, après tout et se faire insulter n'était pas trop cher payé pour son mensonge.

- Bien, conclut Kakashi. Au vu de la situation, on ne peut pas continuer la mission.

- Quoi ? fit Sasuke. Bien sûr que si, on continue !

- On vient d'avoir affaire à des ninjas déserteurs de Kiri. La mission n'est plus de rang C, mais B, au minimum. C'est au-dessus de vos compétences pour le moment.

- Et alors ?! fit Gaeryu à son tour, il faut bien commencer quelque part… et puis je vous rappelle qu'on peut gérer comme à l'instant.

- Mais la situation est dangereuse.

- Rien à foutre, la mort nous accompagnera toujours, autant sympathisé avec.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il avait parlé de la météo, vaguement intéressé sans vraiment être concerné.

- Toujours est-il que la donne vient de changer, expliqua Kakashi. Si la mission change de rang, on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien était.

- Voilà ce que je propose, fit Gaeryu après quelques secondes de silence. Sasuke et Naruto ont aussi leur mot à dire. Si l'un des deux juge cela trop dangereux, on retourne à Konoha, sinon, on poursuit notre route.

- Très bien, approuva Kakashi, fier de voir l'esprit d'équipe se manifester et certain de son retour au village de la feuille. Faisons comme cela.

Devant l'enthousiasme des deux autres, Kakashi se décomposa, comprenant qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

Aussi reprirent-ils la route, après que Kakashi ait scellé le déserteur dans un parchemin. Tazuna, lui, était bluffé par la rapidité de réactions des jeunes ninjas. Sur le chemin, Tazuna leur expliqua la situation au pays des vagues. Gato, un multimilliardaire, s'était emparé du pays en prenant possession de tous les ports. Il épuisait ainsi toutes ses ressources, l'appauvrissant et le laissant dépérir sans réagir. La seule menace à son emprise absolue sur le pays des vagues, c'était le pont que Tazuna construisait, et qui ne rendait plus le pays dépendant des voies maritimes pour le commerce. Il avait donc engagé des mercenaires et des ninjas déserteurs pour empêcher que le chantier arrive à terme. En résumé, Gato était un homme cruel et sans scrupule, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce fut sur cette conclusion que l'équipe sept arriva dans le pays des vagues. L'escorte shinobi fut ensuite amenée sur l'île de Tazuna grâce à un passeur clandestin.

Ils n'avaient parcouru qu'une centaine de mètres quand une immense ombre fondit sur eux.

- Couchez-vous ! ordonna Kakashi en empoignant Tazuna pour le forcer à faire de même.

Tout le monde s'écrasa au sol sauf Gaeryu qui préféra sauter par-dessus l'énorme épée qui passa juste au-dessous de lui et rasa les cheveux de ceux qui c'étaient baissés, puis alla se planter dans un arbre. Un homme se tenait sur sa garde. Son visage était couvert de bandages, lui couvrant le visage de la même manière que le masque de Kakashi. Il portait le bandeau frontal de son village de façon à ce que la plaque en métal se trouve sur ses cheveux. Il s'agissait du symbole de Kiri, mais celui-ci était barré, signe que l'opposant était un déserteur. Kakashi se releva et jaugea le nouveau venu du regard.

- Zabuza Momochi, récita-t-il. Déserteur de rang A et l'un des sept grands épéistes de Kiri. Est devenu un criminel après avoir tenté et échoué à faire un coup d'État au pays de l'eau.

- Moi aussi je te connais, répliqua l'homme à l'épée. Kakashi Hatake.


	8. Kakashi vs Zabuza

_**chapitre 8**_

_**Kakashi vs Zabuza**_

- Tiens, tiens... Zabuza Momochi, le déserteur du village de Kiri ; Kakashi se retourna pour parler à ses élèves ; ne restez pas là, mettez-vous à l'abri ! Celui-là est plus coriace que les deux autres.

Les garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, leur professeur allait surement se battre à pleine puissance. Leur théorie se valida quand le sensei releva le bandeau frontal qui cachait son œil gauche, révélant une pupille rouge avec trois virgules noires à l'intérieur. Sasuke se demanda comment il avait fait pour posséder un attribut héréditaire de la famille Uchiwa.

- Kakashi, débuta le déserteur, toujours de dos, l'homme au sharigan… Je suis flatté, tu me sors d'emblée le grand jeu... Hélas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Livre-moi le vieux sans faire d'histoire.

Tandis que Naruto et Sasuke se demandaient comment leur sensei avait eu le sharigan, Gaeryu, qui avait toujours le premier cercle du rinegan activé dans son œil droit, activa le jiryuken pour pouvoir, si possible, copier un mouvement ou une technique qui pourrait lui être utile.

- Groupez-vous autour de Tazuna, ordonna Kakashi. Protégez-le en cas de danger mais n'intervenez pas dans le combat ! C'est comme ça que se passe le travail d'équipe dans le cas présent !

- J'interviens si je veux ! C'est clair Kakashi-sensei… ?

**_''T'as entièrement raison possesseur, tu ne dois obéir qu'à toi-même."_**

Kakashi comprit que maintenant il ne pourrait plus raisonner son élève aux techniques obscures et si improbables. Naruto demanda quel était cette fameuse pupille qui se trouvait sur le visage du jonin. Le ténébreux lui expliqua donc que le sharigan est un type d'iris dont sont pourvus les maitres de dojustu. Cet œil spécial permet alors à son possesseur d'analyser instantanément toutes les attaques de genjustu (illusion), de taijustu (corps à corps) et de ninjustu (technique) et donc de les contrer.

Zabuza se retourna et dévoila un visage à moitié caché par des bandages qui lui recouvraient la bouche et le nez. Il avait les cheveux noirs, des protèges bras façon militaire et portait un pantalon simple.

- Hé hé, c'est une bonne explication minus. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Ce qui rend cet œil vraiment redoutable, c'est sa capacité à copier les techniques de l'adversaire. Lorsque je faisais partie de la troupe d'assassins du village de Kiri, j'avais un carnet d'identification des ninjas, dans lequel j'ai lu des informations te concernant, Kakashi. Il était écrit que tu avais appris plus de mille techniques grâce à ton œil... Bon, assez bavarder comme ça ! Je dois éliminer ce vieux bonhomme en vitesse. Mais puisque tu as décidé de te mettre en travers de ma route... il va d'abord falloir que je me débarrasse de toi, Kakashi.

Zabuza pris alors appui sur l'arbre dans lequel son hachoir était planté pour l'en dégager et sauta à la surface du lac, tout près. Il s'y tenait debout comme s'il était sur la terre ferme. Il le leva un bras en l'air tandis que le deuxième se plaçait sous son nez.

- Nimpô, le camouflage dans la brume.

Son corps se dissipa jusqu'à disparaitre entièrement. Le brouillard se leva d'un coup et notre équipe d'escorte se retrouva à chercher du regard le renégat de Kiri dans une purée de pois. Le sensei leur dit de ne pas paniquer, qu'il serait la première cible et leur expliqua aussi que Zabuza faisait partie d'un groupe d'assassins réputé pour comme expert en techniques silencieuses. Il avait l'art s'approcher de sa victime sans faire le moindre bruit.

**_''Mais quel boulet évidement qu'ils vont paniquer les deux autres ! …''_**

Le brouillard atteint son paroxysme laissant à peine deux mètres de visibilité (autour d'eux). Une voix se fit entendre dans toutes les directions :

- 8 possibilités... Le pharynx, la colonne vertébrale, l'artère pulmonaire, le foie, les veines jugulaires, la clavicule, les reins et le cœur… Alors, par quoi je commence ?

Une tension oppressante s'abattit sur les élèves de Kakashi, commençant sérieusement à les faire suer de peur. Pour sa part, Gaeryu, souriait à pleines dents, appréciant cet air malsain et agressif. Il répondit à la provocation :

- J'ai une contre-proposition... **sortir ta colonne vertébrale par la bouche, te broyer le pharynx, enflammer tes poumons, manger ton foie, t'étrangler avec tes intestins et te foutre ton cœur dans ton cul... Alors le tueur,** tu choisis quoi ?

Sa voix avait soudainement triplé, comme si plusieurs personnes parlaient en même temps. Ses compagnons se demandèrent s'il ne venait pas de péter les plombs avec la tension qui régnait. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il venait d'utiliser la voix de Zork.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir... fit Zabuza au milieu des élèves et Tazuna.

Gaeryu dégaina son sabre rétractable et déploya ses bras squelettes pour arrêter le hachoir qui allait découper en deux le vieillard. Le choc des lames face au déserteur l'aurait fait flancher s'il ne c'était pas servi de ses bras de chakra comme appui au sol, pour soutenir cette force de la nature. Naruto et Sasuke s'éloignèrent avec leur client de la zone combat. Kakashi se lança alors à l'assaut, poignardant l'assassin de dos. Ce dernier se disloqua en une flaque puis réapparut derrière son rival, qui se fit trancher au niveau du torse. Lui aussi se disloqua, laissant apparaitre notre nephilim, qui, bras tendus derrière lui, les ramena d'un coup sec devant lui, désignant son adversaire.

- Shinra tensei ! (la répulsion céleste)

Zabuza se fit frapper par un véritable mur de gravité qui l'envoya dans les airs. Kakashi le réceptionna, frappant de son talon le torse de son adversaire qui partit s'écraser au sol. Zabuza se releva péniblement avant de sentir sur sa nuque la pointe d'un kunai.

Plus loin, Gaeryu avait son genou posé à terre, reprenant son souffle. Il n'était pas vraiment habituer à ce genre d'attaque. Naruto aida son collègue à se relever et le porta sur son épaule jusqu'à Tazuna.

Ensuite, un rire se fit entendre :

- Hé hé hé... J'admets que c'était bien joué mais hélas pour vous…MOI AUSSI, J'AI PLUS D'UN TOUR DANS MON SAC !

- C'est encore un clone aqueux...

Kakashi se retourna, totalement pris au dépourvu. Zabuza venait d'amorcer un coup horizontal avec son hachoir. Le sensei se baissa, si bas que son front toucha le sol, afin d'éviter la lame. Le hachoir continua sa route, ne s'arrêtant que quand il rencontra le sol derrière le renégat, qui pris appui dessus pour frapper Kakashi. Il donna un coup retourné latéral qui envoya Kakashi dans la flotte. Zabuza utilisa ensuite un déplacement instantané pour arriver derrière le jounin qui remontait à la surface. Il sentit alors l'eau se resserrer sur lui, l'enfermant dans une bulle d'eau.

- Suiton, la prison aqueuse ! Je te tiens ! Il est impossible de sortir de cette prison ! Ça va être plus simple, maintenant que tu es neutralisé... Je te réglerai ton compte plus tard, je vais d'abord me débarrasser de tes petits compagnons. Suiton, clonage aqueux.

Un nouveau Zabuza sortit de l'eau, marchant vers la rive, tandis que l'original maintenait sa prison aqueuse avec sa main, tenant enfermé le ninja copieur dans sa bulle d'eau compactée.

- Hé hé hé... Alors les gosses, on se prend pour des ninjas ? Mais un vrai ninja est une personne qui a côtoyé la mort de près…

- Désolé de te décevoir, fit Gaeryu, amusé de parler de son père, mais je vois régulièrement la mort…

Alors qu'il venait à peine de terminer sa phrase, il se mit à tousser du sang. Il avait maintenant épuisé tout son stock de chakra… Il devait trouver une solution. Leur adversaire continuait de parler sans faire attention à qu'ils faisaient. Naruto et Sasuke s'avancèrent tous les deux, pour laisser le temps au nephilim de récupérer. Celui-ci tituba vers Tazuna afin de le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Notre blondinet se fit projeter en arrière suite à une attaque éclaire du Momochi qui pivota sur lui-même, jambe tendue, et frappa le ténébreux dans le ventre, vidant ses poumons et lui faisant cracher du sang.

Kakashi cria à ses élèves de fuir et d'emmener Tazuna avec eux, leur disant que l'originale ne pouvait pas bouger tant qu'il tiendrait sa technique active et son clone ne pouvait pas s'éloigner plus qu'un certain périmètre. Naruto regarda alors alternativement Sasuke, Gaeryu et Tazuna, attendant une réaction de leur leader remplaçant qui hocha la tête.

- Sasuke ! Amène-toi ! Il faut que je te parle de mon plan.

Gaeryu venait de miser la victoire sur le travail d'équipe que pouvait réaliser ses deux compères, se disant que seul, on est fort, mais ensemble, on est invincible. L'équipe sept serait et resterait la team formant l'élite du village caché du pays du feu !

- Tu penses au travail d'équipe à présent ?

Gaeryu se sentait mieux, maintenant que son démon lui avait fait refaire le plein d'énergie et lui avait fait passer son attribut oculaire au niveau supérieur. Son œil était alors devenu rouge sombre, presque noir. Il se releva et annonça à Sasuke qu'il était temps pour eux de se déchainer et de montrer ce que donnait leur travail d'équipe.

- Pff… Quand vous arrêterez vous de jouer aux ninjas… ? Moi, à votre âge, j'avais déjà les mains couvertes de sang.

- "Zabuza le demon", commença le possesseur, je connais ta réputation… Autrefois le village de Kiri était surnommé "le village du brouillard sanglant". Il y était extrêmement difficile de devenir ninja et ce, parce que l'examen pour devenir ninja était un des plus abominables qui soit mais tout en étant aussi incroyablement jouissif, puisse que c'était une lutte à mort entre les participants ! Les élèves qui, jusqu'à ce jour, étaient camarades de classe, étaient devenus rivaux et devaient s'affronter jusqu'à ce que leur adversaire périsse. Une lutte à mort entre des jeunes…

Les deux autres se demandèrent si leur camarade aurait aimé être là-bas mais cela aurait été stupide de lui demander, lui qui aimait que le

sang coule à flot.

- Ce tu ne sais pas gamin, c'est qu'il y a dix ans, les modalités de l'examen ont dû être largement modifiées. En effet, un gamin qui n'avait pas encore son diplôme de ninja a, sans une once d'hésitation et sans le moindre remord, exterminé la centaine de candidats qui passaient l'examen cette année-là… Ha… Quel bon souvenir.

Il fixa ensuite les deux comparses avant de les frapper. Ils se firent attraper au vol par la technique du Kitchu qui avait un grand sourire, se disant qu'il faudrait vraiment les entrainer.

- Bien, à moi de jouer !

Gaeryu fonça vers le clone. Un combat au kenjustu (maitrise d'armes blanches) s'engagea alors. Les coups filaient si vite qu'ils en découpaient la brume. Zabuza frappa son adversaire le plus fort possible et l'envoya valser. Celui-ci se réceptionna sur les mains, les brulant gravement. Il se redressa. De la fumée noires sortit des coupures qu'il avait reçu pendant son duel de sabre. Ça le fit sourire de plus belle, tandis qu'il joignait ses mains.

- Meiton, l'épée des ténèbres.

Une claymore noire à double tranchants, rivalisant avec le hachoir de Zabuza, apparut dans sa main. Il retourna affronter son adversaire. Au moment de l'impact entre les immenses sabres, la claymore découpa l'épée de l'adversaire aussi facilement que si ça avait été du beurre au soleil. Elle continua son chemin, détruisant le clone aqueux.

Sasuke choisit ce moment pour lancer un shuriken fuma vers l'original. Zabuza arrêta le shuriken en l'attrapant part l'anneau du milieu. Il vit au dernier moment un autre shiruken fuma apparaitre dans l'ombre du premier. Il ne put l'esquiver qu'en sautant. Un pouf sonore le fit tourner la tête, lui faisant découvrir un Naruto souriant qu'il lui faisait des doigts d'honneur.

Gaeryu profita de l'inattention de leur adversaire pour lancer, à son tour, sa claymore. Il le rata de peu ; l'autre c'était déplacé, oubliant sa prison, mais se retrouva avec une coupure sur joue.

- Sale petit morveux ! Je vais…

Kakashi, qui venait d'être libéré, frappa si fort qu'il envoya valser son adversaire, faisant des ricochets avec.

- N'oublie pas tes priorités avant d'attaquer mes élèves, tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts.

Le sensei regardait le déserteur de Kiri remonter à la surface. Il félicita le travail d'équipe que venait de réaliser sa team et voulu savoir en détails le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point.

- Gaeryu avait pour objectif de distraire l'attention de l'adversaire, montrant qu'il était le plus fort du groupe. Pendant ce temps, je me suis transformé en shuriken ! Le but de la manœuvre était avant tout de l'éloigner de la prison aqueuse pour que vous puissiez vous libérer !

Zabuza était vert de rage. Il venait de se faire avoir par des bleus, des ninjas de seconde zone. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! Il commença à enchainer des signes incantatoires. Kakashi ouvrit grand son sharigan, imitant à la perfection les symboles que faisait Zabuza.

- Suiton ! Technique du dragon aqueux ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Deux immenses dragons, composés uniquement d'eau, jaillirent de l'eau pour se rentrer dedans. Le choc était comparable à un raz de marée. Il éclaboussa la troupe d'escorte. Gaeryu s'était réfugié sur une branche des arbres environnants pour pouvoir mettre ses bandages sur ses plaies qui continuaient de laisser sortir une fumée noire opaque.

Zabuza et Kakashi échangèrent quelques coups de taijustu avant de mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux. Zabuza commença à faire ses signes, pour sa technique, avant de remarquer que son adversaire l'imitait, faisant le moindre de ses gestes. Il avait le regard à en percer une âme. Kakashi finit la phrase de son adversaire, disant qu'il parvenait à copier le moindre geste qu'il réalisait. Ces yeux, ceux de Kakashi, faisaient froid dans le dos. Zabuza renchaina une série de signes mais s'arrêta sur le dernier quand il se vit apparaitre à côté du ninja copieur. Il se demanda s'il avait des hallucinations. Kakashi surpris son adversaire en criant le nom de la technique qu'il était sur le point de lancer.

- Suiton ! Technique de la grande cataracte !

Un véritable maelström emporta Zabuza, qui se demanda comment diable il avait pu utiliser la technique qu'il allait lancer. Il atterrit contre un arbre où il se fit clouer sur place. Kakashi venait de lancer des kunais qui se plantèrent dans les articulations de Zabuza. Ce dernier demanda alors si l'œil du sharigan permettait de voir l'avenir.

- Tout juste et maintenant je vois ta mort !

Gaeryu, qui venait de finir de bander ses blessures, entendit un léger sifflement avant de voir la gorge du Momochi se faire embrocher par deux sembos. Il se retourna pour voir la personne qui les avait lancés. C'était un jeune garçon qui portait un masque céramique avec un motif de vague, habillé d'une large veste verte et short orange.

- Hihi ! Hé voilà, il est mort maintenant !

Gaeryu sauta de son refuge improvisé pour atterrir à côté du corps inanimé et vérifier son pouls… Rien…

'' Alors il est vraiment mort… ? Pourtant… Non, je l'aurais sentit ! … Mais les fait sont là… ''

Tout le monde attendit le verdict de Gaeryu qui était à genoux près du corps. Il annonça enfin qu'il était bel et bien mort. L'homme masqué remercia la troupe qui venait d'affronter sa proie. C'était son boulot en tant que chasseur de déserteur.

Naruto péta un plomb, criant à l'injustice parce que le drôle de type, qui avait quasiment son âge, était plus puissant que lui. Un toussotement venant de Gaeryu, juste derrière lui, calma de suite le blondinet qui voulait éviter les problèmes d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

Le chasseur prit le corps en les remerciant et partit en déplacement quasi instantané. Notre troupe se remis en marche mais quelques pas plus loin, Kakashi s'écroula comme une enclume. Tazuna leur dis qu'il n'habitait pas loin et qu'ils pourraient s'y reposer. Gaeryu accepta volontiers l'invitation. Il porta alors son sensei sur l'épaule, comme un sac à patates.


	9. kakashi alité et deux inconnu

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**kakashi alité et deux inconnu**_

Pendant que l'équipe se rendait chez Tazuna, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, un village paumé respirait la tranquillité et la sérénité. La rue principale était recouverte de cadavres plus ou moins reconnaissables et sur certains murs, des corps tenaient, empalé sur des pieux. Au sommet de l'église de ce village, le responsable de ce massacre regardait le soleil se coucher. Il appréciait vraiment cette vue qui lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance, lui révélant qu'il n'était qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait un frère dans un pays shinobi.

Le meurtrier sauta au sol, formant un cratère sous l'onde de choc, et commença à marcher vers un autre village où il pourrait avoir des informations sur son frère. Il avait prié son père plusieurs fois mais n'avait jamais eu aucune réponse. Arrivé à la sortie du village, il ferma les cadenas de son manteau rouge qui remontait au-dessus de sa bouche, ne laissant de visible que la partie supérieure de son visage. Il avait les cheveux rouges coiffés en pics et portait des mitaines noires. Aucun bandeau frontal ne lui désignait une quelconque affiliation au monde ninja.

Dans un bois, il fit une halte pour se restaurer mais avant cela, il devait trouver à manger. Les animaux étaient nombreux dans ce sous-bois ; il utilisa une technique pour en repérer un et une autre pour le tuer.

- Raiton, détection par impulsion !

…

- Raiton, mort par impulsion !

Il récupéra le sanglier qu'il venait d'abattre et le cuit sur place en allumant le feu par électrocution. Pendant que son repas cuisait, il enleva sa veste découvrant un torse recouvert de cicatrices dues à ses multiples mutilations. Il posa sa veste sur une branche et s'allongea au sol, attendant que son repas soit prêt.

plus loin de la , une personne, portant un jean troué au genou, une paire de baskets fermées, un t-shirt en résille avec par-dessus un boléro et dont les cheveux gris retombaient légèrement sur ses yeux noirs qui fixèrent les mercenaires qui l'entouraient.

- Des mercenaires, soupira-t-il, sérieux, vous avez rien d'autre à faire plutôt que de partir à l'abattoir ?

- T'as tête a été mise à prix, fit un mercenaire qui se trouvait derrière lui. Une prime de vingt mille pièces parce que tu as réussi à t'échapper des purges du pays des démons.

- Vous connaissez mes origines alors… Et vous me pourchassez ?… Marrant… vraiment.

Il fixa les chasseurs de primes, un par un, dans les yeux. L'air se réchauffa devenant étouffant. Il fit un salto arrière et atterrit derrière un des mercenaires, le transperçant avec sa main au niveau du cœur.

- Katon, combustion spontanée !

Le corps se calcina devant les regards apeurés des poursuivants devenus des proies pour lui.

- Je ne me suis pas encore présent, fit le type en boléro, je me nomme Mortel et accessoirement, je suis fils de Susano.

- Impossible ! Les Dieux ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants !

Mortel ne répondit pas et concentra tellement de chakra dans sa main qu'on le voyait sans peine. Les mercenaires commencèrent à se dirent qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de vérifier s'il était vraiment le fils de la divinité des mers et des tempêtes.

L'air continua de s'alourdir, du propane se diffusant dans l'air. Mortel aimait jouer avec le feu -sans jeu de mots évidemment-. Il regarda les fuyards un instant avant serrer le poing, formant une boule d'énergie pyrotechnique qu'il avala. Son regard devint rouge fusion tandis que ses cheveux se redressaient. Il aspira une grande dose d'air par le nez. Les mercenaires courraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, cherchant à fuir se dégénéré qui était vraiment d'un niveau supérieur au leur. Il se cambra en arrière, faisant une série de mudras.

- Katon, l'embrasement du souffle de feu noir !

Il expulsa l'énergie cumulée en une boule de feu noir immense calcinant et dévorant tout sur son chemin. La boule se rapprocha d'eux et ils ne purent l'éviter. Puis elle explosa, au contact de la cible du démon, en un geyser de flammes.

Le calme retrouva sa place, seulement troublé par le bruit des brindilles qui se consumaient tranquillement. Mortel reprit sa route, suivant le sentier qu'il parcourait depuis une semaine déjà et qui, d'après un passant, l'emmènerais vers un petit bourg du pays du brouillard.

- Allez, s'encouragea-t-il, un mars ...heu ...non ...un massacre et on repart.

* * *

De retour chez Tazuna où notre équipe reprenait des forces…

La maison de Tazuna était agréable, elle comportait assez de place pour notre équipe, mais il fallait vraiment aimer le bois. Du sol au plafond, tout était en bois, en allant de la façade aux meubles, en passant par les chiottes C'était vraiment un coup à se prendre une écharde dans le derrière !

La plus grande pièce de la maison était la salle à manger qui venait de se transformer en infirmerie de fortune. D'ailleurs c'était ici que Kakashi Hatake reprenait des forces, allongé sur un matelas avec une épaisse couverture qui lui remontait jusqu'au cou. Il venait d'informer ses élèves qu'il allait devoir se reposer pendant une petite semaine.

Sasuke et Naruto patientaient en jouant aux dames tandis que Gaeryu affûtait sa lame rétractable.

- En tout cas, me voilà bien soulagé, commença Tazuna qui venait d'avaler d'une traite une bouteille de saké . Maintenant que l'un de leurs meilleurs ninjas est mort… ils me laisseront tranquille probablement pendant quelque temps !

Gaeryu soupira d'une lassitude due à la réflexion du vieux .Franchement, si Gato voulait vraiment sa mort il ne s'arrêterait pas là et achèterait d'autres ninjas ou encore une armée de mercenaire, ce qui était encore moins cher.

- Je me demande pourquoi se chasseur de déserteurs avait un masque sur la figure, se demanda à haute voix Gaeryu, à moins qu'il ait une face de morue…

- Tous les chasseurs de la brigade secrète du village de Kiri portent ce masque. On les surnomme ''les effaceurs de cadavres'' car leur travail consiste à faire disparaître les corps des ninjas déserteurs pour qu'il ne reste pas la moindre trace de leur existence. Le cadavre d'un ninja peut révéler de nombreux secrets concernant le village où il a été formé, comme la nature de son chakra ou les composants des potions secrètes qui ont été utilisées sur son corps… Si, par exemple, je mourrais, de nombreuse personne s'empresseraient de m'autopsier afin d'examiner mon sharingan et d'en percer tous les secrets, tous les mystères, ainsi que toutes les techniques que j'ai apprises et qui pourraient ainsi passer entre les mains ennemies… Le danger est énorme.

- Heu… Mouais… Je vous remercie sensei mais je faisais une simple suggestion… Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'étaler votre savoir…

- Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un cadavre de ninja renferme une multitude d'informations. Ces chasseurs ont pour rôle d'éliminer les déserteurs et de faire disparaître leur corps… pour éviter que les secrets de leur village ne filtrent vers un autre. Les ninjas disparaissent sans bruit et sans odeur. C'est une triste fin mais il faut l'accepter.

Gaeryu n'en pouvait plus de ses explications sans fin alors, pour soulager ses oreilles, il sortit en promettant de ne pas rentrer pas trop tard. Il allait dans la foret mais il devait d'abord passer par les petits ponts en bois qui reliaient le quartier de la ville -ou plutôt le bidon ville vu les conditions de vie- où habitait le vieux. Il passa dans ce qui servait de rue principale, se faisant harceler par les mendiants qui parsemaient la rue, cherchant un peu de monnaie pour survivre dans ce monde.

Il trouva enfin un endroit pour se poser au milieu d'une clairière et s'assit sur un arbre mort. Il rentra alors en méditation pour discuter avec le démon dont il avait la charge.

Il eut la sensation de tomber avant que tout se stabilise. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Il se retrouva sur une falaise surplombant un véritable océan de lave. La crête, où il se trouvait, formait un croissant de lune sur laquelle s'échappaient des filets de lave qui rejoignaient l'océan. Il scruta l'horizon, cherchant le repère qu'il s'était fait, mais trouva rien. Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses recherches. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'être qu'il possédait. Ce dernier avait un masque blanc sur le visage avec un symbole tribal rouge traversant l'emplacement de son œil. Le masque était légèrement cassé et laissait apparaître son œil gauche violet . Il avait des cheveux noirs se terminant en pics qui retombaient légèrement sur son front. Il portait comme simple habit un kimono noir avec, attaché dans son dos, un sabre long de 2,5 mètres. Le sabre était entièrement blanc, même la lame était d'un blanc pur.

**- Puis-je savoir ce que fais mon possesseur dans mon humble demeure ?**

- Alors d'abord, c'est moi qui ai fait la déco alors t'es pas chez toi. Ensuite j'ai du temps à tuer.

**- Mouais…**

- Sinon, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas ressenti la mort du nukenin… ?

**- Le quoi !? … Ah oui, le type au sabre… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi**…

Lui non plus ne savait pas. En temps normal, il aurait sentit la mort prendre l'âme du défunt. Il possédait ce don, un de ceux hérité de son père.

**- Allô la lune, ici les enfers ! J'appelle Gaeryu… Hou hou !**

- Quoi encore ?

**- T'as de la visite** ! grommela Zork s'éloignant du possesseur.

Qui ça pouvait être pour qu'il le prévienne ? Il ferma les yeux et retourna à la réalité. Une personne attendait apparemment qu'il finisse de discuter avec son démon -bien qu'en principe personne ne soit au courant de cela-, appuyé contre un arbre dans l'ombre du feuillage. L'individu alluma sa cigarette avec une flamme sur son pouce.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Gaeryu en déployant son sabre. Déclinez votre identité !

L'inconnu avança de quelques pas pour rentrer dans un filet de lumière qui perçait les feuilles, dévoilant un T-shirt en résille avec par-dessus un boléro et un jean troué aux genoux.

- Salut ! fit ledit inconnu en soufflant sa fumée. Je me nomme Mortel Kotogan, représentant du village Kaotek et tu dois être 'le nephilim' je suppose… ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

Il s'était rué sur lui, l'attrapant par son col et le menaçant avec son sabre. Mortel afficha un sourire. Il venait de trouver le premier et dernier fils du shinigami, une perle rare qu'on ne croise qu'une fois dans sa vie. Gaeryu commençait sérieusement à rager face au sourire arrogant que lui offrait ce type.

- Je le sais parce que je suis comme toi…

Ces simples mots le calmèrent. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y aurait d'autres fils et surement filles de divinité ? Mais avant qu'il puisse posait une question il fut coupé par son interlocuteur.

- Pour ma part, je suis le fils de Susano et comme je te l'ai dit, je représente le village Kaotek.

Effectivement, il portait un bandeau à la place de sa ceinture

(voici le symbole : . ?cc07a88).

- Tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes plusieurs, bien que la plupart d'entre nous soit pacifiste… Mais nous avons aussi des combattants, dont je fais partit.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ?

- Je suis venu te prévenir que certains d'entre nous vont participer à l'examen pour devenir chunin qui va avoir lieu. Il faut bien se nourrir… L'argent ne tombe pas au sol comme ça. Tu devrais t'entrainer plus sérieusement parce que certains d'entre nous ne sont pas cool du tout, crois-moi…

Il regarda l'emplacement du soleil à travers le feuillage avant d'ajouter :

- Mmmmh… Je dois y aller.

Puis il commença à s'éloigner sans se retourner, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt éclairée par le couché de soleil.

- Il se peut aussi que je participe à l'examen mais il faut que je chope une racaille de sang mêlé qui fait pas mal de dégâts dans la région.

Puis il repartit et disparut dans l'ombre. Gaeryu se souvint soudain qu'il avait promis de ne pas revenir pas trop tard. S'il piquait un sprint jusqu'à la demeure du charpentier, ça passerais de justesse. En courant, il repensa à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son cousin -puisque leurs parents étaient tous frères et sœur-.

Il arriva enfin à la maison. Quand il entra dans la pièce où reposait son sensei, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, tête contre tête. Tous s'étaient endormis de fatigue et, comme de toute façon il fallait qu'il dorme lui aussi, il s'assit dans le fauteuil et s'endormit rapidement avec la volonté de s'entrainer intensivement le lendemain.


	10. cauchemar et entrainement

**chapitre 10**

**cauchemar et début de l'entrainement**

Le soleil se couchait sur une ville dévastée prolongeant l'ombre d'une immense flèche de fer surplombant la ville. Certains immeubles étaient éventrés, d'autres effondrés alors que quelques-uns tenaient encore miraculeusement debout. Des chars sans chevaux faits de fer et de plastique brulaient encore au milieu d'une immense allée ayant deux chemins qu'on ne pouvait emprunter que dans un sens.

Une personne tenant un immense sabre blanc immaculé se frayait un chemin à travers les épaves et les carcasses de moyens de locomotion. Il marchait en direction d'une maison coincée entre plusieurs gratte-ciels et qui se trouvait à côté d'un parc naturel avec un petit étang en son centre.

Un véhicule tractant une sorte d'immense bouteille lui bloqua le chemin, ayant la flemme de le contourner, il sortit son sabre de son fourreau, fit un large mouvement vertical et découpa l'obstacle. Avec sa force, il poussa les deux moitiés pour lui laisser le passage et ouvrir le portail de la demeure dans laquelle il se rendait.

L'intérieur était similaire à l'extérieur, dévasté. La table était retournée, la moquette encore en train de brûler diffusant une lumière inquiétante qui ne réchauffait guère la pièce. Il avança, épargnant ce qui n'était pas encore cassé, et monta l'escalier pour arriver à un couloir intact. Le papier violet faisait ressortir les cadres photo bien qu'ils soient vide et sans intérêt. Au bout du couloir, une porte fermée de couleur bleue l'attira. Il rapprocha sa main, hésitant sur le simple fait de l'ouvrir, se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Après tout, c'était la maison de sa copine et après l'incident qui venait se produire… Il se ressaisit et ouvrit brutalement la porte.

* * *

Gaeryu se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et ruisselant de transpiration. Ce cauchemar lui revenait une fois de plus et il en ignorait la signification. La seule chose qu'il pouvait identifier c'était le sabre de la personne du rêve. Son hôte possédait exactement le même sabre et en restait l'unique propriétaire... ce qui voudrait donc dire que cette personne serait Zork ? C'était complètement loufoque puisqu'il était en lui. La seule possibilité était le temps… A quelle époque ce rêve se situait-il ou bien était-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était le seul à être réveillé -en même temps il était encore très tôt-. Après être sortit en douce de chez le vieux qui les hébergeait, Gaeryu se rendit dans la forêt pour faire une série de tractions et de pompes. Elle fut suivit par un entrainement intensif dans ses techniques pour qu'elles ne consomment plus une quantité pharamineuse de chakra et pour habituer son corps à exercer la technique voulu sans ressentir un vide soudain de puissance. Il exerça plusieurs répulsions et attractions réduisant l'endroit où il se trouvait en une véritable plaine où la terre fut mainte fois retournée. A la position du soleil, il constata qu'il était l'heure de rentrer pour le petit déjeuner.

Sur la table, un excellent petit déjeuner les attendait. Sasuke pris quelques tartines de pain avec du beurre tandis que Naruto y ajoutait de la confiture. Kakashi pris un café noir serré. Comment il le bu ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Le nephilim, lui, bu un bol de lait chocolaté qui lui fit une moustache de chocolat qui fit pouffer de rire Naruto. Il se vengea du blondinet en lui fracassant la tête contre la table, faisant sauter les éléments dessus. Sasuke se retint de rire. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il c'était vengé en gardant la moustache, ce dont lui fit part le sensei d'une mine hilare. Pourtant, la veille, l'ambiance était sensiblement différente…

== flashback ==

Kakashi se redressa de son lit d'un coup sec qui fit sauter le blondinet au plafond. Il était songeur, se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensée avant… Zabuza n'était peut-être pas si mort que ça en y réfléchissant bien. Naruto lui demanda s'il allait bien.

- Hmmm ? … En temps normal, les effaceurs de cadavres font disparaitre le corps de leur victime immédiatement.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Gaeryu qui en avait vraiment ras le bol de ses monologues éducatifs.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous savez comment le garçon s'est débarrassé du corps, vous ?

- Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache ? Merde à la fin, il a dû le bruler ou le couper en morceaux pour nourrir les poissons.

- Ça ne vous intrigue pas plus que ça de savoir ce qu'est devenu le cadavre ? Et surtout, rappelez-vous l'arme qu'il a utilisée pour tuer Zabuza…

Gaeryu, qui venait de finir de bander ses blessures, entendit un léger sifflement avant de voir la gorge du Momochi se faire embrocher par deux sembos. Il se retourna pour voir la personne qui les avait lancés. Un jeune garçon, qui portait un masque céramique.

Sasuke tilta en premier, comprenant le sens de la remarque ainsi que le ton abordé. C'était impossible, se dit-il. Son confrère avait tâté son pouls pour vérifier s'il était bien mort.

- Vous voulez dire que… fit l'Uchiwa inquiet.

- Je crois que tu as compris le problème. Je pense qu'il y a une probabilité pour que Zabuza soit toujours en vie…

Kakashi venait de se lever, révélant cette effroyable réalité qui foudroya toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Gaeryu leva un sourcil, intrigué par la révélation. Un ange passa dans la pièce tandis que Naruto, Sasuke, Gaeryu et Tazuna beuguaient. Zork soupira de lassitude, observant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa prison.

* * *

Bref !... Retournons dans le monde réel où Gaeryu venait de fracasser la tête de Naruto contre la table.

L'ambiance allait bon train, jusqu'à ce qu'un gamin d'environ six ans, habillé d'une salopette avec un chapeau de pécheur, entre dans la pièce.

- Inari !

Le vieux venait d'appeler le gosse par son prénom, apparemment ravi de le voir.

- Inari, commença Tazuna, dis bonjour à nos invités ! Ce sont des ninjas qui m'ont escorté jusqu'ici.

Le gosse fixa les escorteurs avec un regard dur qui ne plut pas au nephilim. Celui-ci le lui renvoya sans ménagement. L'ambiance se fit soudainement lourde, voire étouffante et même carrément irrespirable. Le reste de la team 7 regarda alternativement les deux protagonistes qui s'affrontaient du regard, se préparant à intervenir au cas où une éventuelle pulsion meurtrière prendrait le genin.

- Grand-père, vaudrait mieux qu'ils partent avant de se faire tuer… Ils n'ont aucune chance contre Gato .

Les bandages sur les bras du nephilim s'arrachèrent pour laisser passer des flammes noires. Ses intentions meurtrières augmentèrent inexorablement, refroidissant la pièce. De la buée se forma sur les fenêtres. Ses bras de chakra sortir inconsciemment, surprenant le vieux. Gaeryu sentit alors une énergie s'installer dans son corps. Il ferma les yeux essayant de retrouver son self contrôle avant de disparaitre dans un flash violet, rejoignant sa dimension négative. Dans celle-ci, il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la clairière, là où il avait rencontré ce type du village de Kaotek.

Kakashi respira à nouveau normalement quand son élève fut parti dans sa fameuse dimension, espérant juste qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie pour se calmer. Ils ne revirent pas leur coéquipier de la journée.

Le lendemain, la team avait décidé d'aller s'entrainer dans les bois, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des éventuels espions. Bien entendu, ils comptaient y retrouver le membre manquant de l'équipe.

Ils arrivèrent dans une plaine dévastée. Les arbres étaient coupés, arrachés, brulés. Le sol était lui aussi ravagé et, au milieu de ce désastre, se tenait une personne vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt en résille opaque dont les cheveux de jais avec des mèches rouges, parsemaient le haut de sa tête. Même de loin, l'équipe aurait pu reconnaitre Gaeryu.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Et ne me dit pas que tu as trouvé cette zone forestière comme ça, je te suffisamment pour le savoir) ! commença Naruto.

- J'ai préféré dévaster cette zone, comme tu dis, plutôt que de détruire la baraque du vieux croûton. Et puis je me suis entraîné sur ma maîtrise du meiton.

- Bien ! s'exclama le sensei. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer l'entrainement ! Mais avant, je vais vous parler un peu du chakra…

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à afficher son savoir, une fois de plus. Gaeryu n'en pouvait plus de ce sensei trop relou, préférant le blabla à l'entrainement. Naruto commença alors à réciter le cours:

- Pour dire les choses simplement, le chakra est l'énergie dont ont besoin tous ninjas pour pouvoir lancer leurs techniques . Il existe trois types de chakra : l'énergie spirituelle, l'énergie corporelle et l'énergie naturelle. Mais le corps ne peut fournir que les deux premiers qui sont produits par les milliards de cellules qui composent notre corps. L'énergie corporelle est assimilée grâce aux entraînements et à cela s'ajoute le côté spirituel qui représente l'expérience acquise. Bref, pour produire un jutsu, il faut combiner ces deux énergies à l'intérieur du corps. On dit alors qu'on malaxe son chakra. Puis on expulse le mélange grâce à des combinaisons de signes avec les mains, appelés mudras.

Tout le monde regarda le blondinet qui venait de décrire parfaitement le cours que leur avait donné Iruka à l'académie. Kakashi et Sasuke se demandèrent depuis quand le blond de l'équipe était aussi intelligent et aussi pourquoi il jouait les idiots. Remarque, Sasuke s'en foutait du moment qu'il ne le gênait pas, alors que Kakashi se disait qu'il devrait le surveiller plus attentivement. Gaeryu, lui, avait enfin un sourire sur le visage. Son meilleur ami venait enfin d'enlever son masque d'idiot.

- C'est une belle explication, mais rien ne vaut la pratique…

- Gaeryu a raison, affirma l'Uchiwa. D'ailleurs nous savons déjà produire des jutsus.

- Peut-être que tu sais en lancer, mais as-tu pensé à la surconsommation de chakra due à la mauvaise malaxation de ton chakra ? Il faut bien apprendre à malaxer jusqu'à ce que le corps soit habitué à expulser l'énergie désirée en fonction de la technique utilisée.

- je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Gaeryu , fit Kakashi qui n'avait pas encore démontré son savoir. Vous aurez gaspillé inutilement du chakra, ce qui peut s'avérer fatal lors de combats. Et il n'y a qu'un moyen d'apprendre à contrôler, puis maîtriser votre chakra, c'est de pratiquer un entrainement particulièrement risqué et éprouvant.

''Risqué et éprouvant''… Leur sensei n'avait encore jamais utilisé ces mots. L'entrainement devait surement valoir son pesant d'or !

Leurs muscles frémirent d'excitation ainsi que leur respiration . Ils regardèrent le borgne, s'attendant au pire et essayant vainement de lire sur son visage. Mais son éternel regard las ne laissait rien transparaître…

- Vous allez devoir… -roulement de tambours- … grimper aux arbres !


	11. entrainement collectif

**Chapitre 11**

**Entrainement collectif**

- Grimper aux arbres ? demanda Gaeryu septique.

- Tout juste !

Super il a pété un fusible, visiblement…...

- Ça ne sera pas de la simple escalade. Vous allez devoir grimper sans utiliser les mains !

Les garçons se demandèrent comment ils allaient pouvoir réussir cet exploit. Avec une corde ça serait faisable, mais ce ne serait pas étonnant que leur sensei refuse de s'en servir. Pour montrer l'objectif que ses élèves allaient devoir atteindre, Kakashi fit une démonstration.

Il malaxa le peu de chakra qu'il pouvait et, à l'aide de ses béquilles, il s'avança vers l'arbre le plus proche. Il posa un pied sur l'écorce de l'arbre et commença son ascension vers une branche située à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Sasuke perdit son regard hautain en voyant le borgne se mettre à marcher à la verticale.

- C'est dingue ça ! s'extasia Naruto. Il grimpe sans les mains !

- Non, il 'marche',… corrigea Gaeryu.

- Et voilà le travail ! Il faut concentrer votre chakra sous la plante de vos pieds, pour adhérer au tronc de l'arbre. On peut faire plein de choses quand on réussit à maitriser son chakra… ! L'objectif de cet entrainement est de vous habituer à contrôler votre chakra avec précision. Vous devez apprendre à concentrer exactement la bonne quantité de chakra au bon endroit. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, ceci est primordial pour utiliser les différentes techniques. Pourtant, même les ninjas très expérimentés ont parfois du mal à y parvenir. Fournir la quantité correcte de chakra pour grimper aux arbres...

- 'Marcher', corrigea le sang mêlé.

- ... c'est un travail subtil. Il faut donc être très précis dans le dosage. De plus, la plante des pieds, est la zone où il est le plus difficile de concentrer du chakra.

- Oui ! Ok ! craqua Naruto. On s'entraine maintenant ?! Vous parlez trop !

- Juste une dernière chose ! C'est pendant un combat qu'un ninja doit malaxer son chakra. Il lui faut se déplacer, courir, bondir sans cesse. Contrôler et maintenir son chakra dans de telles conditions est un exercice extrêmement difficile. Voilà pourquoi je veux que vous grimpiez aux arbres. C'est un entrainement complet et efficace pour maitriser son chakra. Maintenant à vous de jouer !

Il jeta trois kunais aux pieds de ses élèves, leur expliquant qu'ils devaient essayer de monter le plus haut possible, tout en marquant l'arbre avant que leur chakra ne leur permet plus d'adhérer au tronc. Naruto s'élança vers un arbre, posa le premier pied, amorça un deuxième pas ...avant de chuter lamentablement au sol.

Gaeryu se dirigea alors vers Naruto. Arrivé à son niveau, il le remit sur pied.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de faire un truc par hasard ?

- Heeeeeuuuuu... ?

Il se frappa le visage avec sa main. Naruto venait de montrer qu'il ne savait pas du tout maitriser son chakra.

Après avoir fixé l'arbre pendant moment, gaeryu commença à marcher doucement et s'arrêta à quatre mètres du sol . Il regarda la plante de ses pieds qui haderer parfaitement au trons. Finalement, cet exercice n'allait pas être plus compliqué que d'activer son manteau des ténèbres.

Sasuke couru sur l'arbre sur une courte distance avant que son pied ne s'enfonce dans celui-ci. Il le taillada donc, juste avant de chuter et attérir sur ses pieds après avoir rétablit son équilibre.

''Je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile de doser son chakra correctement.'' pensa l'Uchiwa. ''S'il est trop concentré, il produit une forte tension sur le tronc... mais à l'inverse, si il ne l'est pas assez, on adhère pas à la surface et on se ramasse...''

Kakashi, toujours suspendu la tête en bas, vit bien la différence de niveau entre ses trois élèves.

Gaeryu venait d'atteindre la cime de son arbre. Il vit en même temps Naruto se concentrer un moment puis repartir à la charge, mais cette fois son pied traversa le tronc. Suspendu par un pied, Naruto grommelait dans sa barbe qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son chakra, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

'Nom de Dieu !' pensa Kakashi. 'Il a mit tellement de chakra qu'il est passé au travers !'

- Bon, c'est Gaeryu qui maitrise le mieux son chakra. Il a un bon sens théorique et pratique sur le chakra. Dans un sens, il est plus proche du titre d'hokage que certains, contrairement à ce qu'ils ont l'air de penser ! Et je suis un peu déçu par le descendant des Uchiwa... Je croyais les membres de ce clan plus fort que ça !

Les deux nommés se regardèrent, jurant de ne pas laisser l'autre réussir le test avant lui ; Naruto, par rivalité amicale, et Sasuke par orgueil. Ils reprirent alors l'entrainement sur un rythme plus intense, sans remarquer qu'Inari les épillait depuis le début de leur exercice.

'Peuh... Je les ai pourtant prévenu ! Ils perdent leur temps..."

* * *

Le blond et le ténébreux coururent sur leurs arbres respectifs. Après avoir parcouru la moitié de la distance pour rejoindre la cime, Naruto glissa sur l'écorce et la taillada pour laisser un repaire de progression. Sasuke, lui, continua sa course folle vers le sommet avant de trébucher à son tour pour approfondir pour la quatrième fois une même marque, d'un coup de kunai.

Une fois redescendu, Sasuke regarda le tronc de son camarade et constata qu'il le rattrapait peu à peu. Ils retournèrent d'un même élan à l'assaut de leur arbre, espérant en attendre la cime.

À midi, les élèves de Kakashi engloutirent toute la nourriture qui fut à leur disposition. Ainsi, le dessert arriva plus vite que prévu et ne resta, lui non plus, pas longtemps sur la table, rejoignant le reste de leur repas.

Gaeryu se leva, sans en demander la permission, et se rapprocha d'un des cadres photo accroché au mur. La capture était déchirée en bonne partie en haut à droite, enlevant une personne qui aurait dû poser à côté de Tazuna, sa fille et son petit fils.

- Pourquoi garder une photo déchirée ? J'ai vu Inari la regarder plusieurs fois et vu la déchirure je dirais que ça a été fait exprès...

- C'était mon mari, répondit la mère d'Inari au bout d'un moment.

- Autrefois, tout le monde le considérait comme un héro... continua le vieux.

Ils virent Inari se lever et sortir de la maison en claquant violemment la porte.

- Inari ! Papa ! Je t'ai pourtant dit cent fois de ne pas parler de...

- Et alors ? coupa Gaeryu. Un sujet sensible est toujours intéressant à entendre. Se confier soulage la personne qui en parle... Il est mort, c'est ça ?

(note de la correctrice : il fait pas dans la dentelle)

- Oui et le gamin a changé du tout au tout le jour de cette terrible affaire...

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues du vieux.

-... Les affreux évènements qui ont eu lieu...

/

Un jour, alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, Inari s'était fait maltraiter par des garnements du village, Akane et sa bande. Ces derniers voulaient lui voler son chien, Toutou, et avaient fini par jeter l'animal à l'eau. Inari, qui ne savait pas nager, était bien trop pétrifié pour aller sauver son chien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Malgré tout, Akane l'a poussé, lui aussi, dans l'eau. Si le chien a regagné la berge sans problème, ce n'était pas le cas d'Inari. Il manqua de se noyer, avant d'être sauver par Kaiza.

Ce dernier, récemment arrivé dans le pays, gronda les garnements, puis s'occupa d'Inari. Il, lui expliqua qu'il était important pour être un vrai homme, bien qu'il soit encore trop jeune pour ça, de défendre courageusement ce à quoi on tient.

Dès lors, Inari s'est énormément attaché à Kaiza, le suivant partout et le considérant comme son père. Kaiza a même fini par véritablement intégrer le foyer.

L'admiration que portait Inari à Kaiza augmenta encore le jour où ce dernier empêcha, au péril de sa vie, un barrage de s'effondrer, sauvant ainsi le village entier. Il devint dès lors, aux yeux de tous, un véritable héros.

Toutefois, lorsque Gatô décida de faire main-basse sur le Pays des Vagues, il le fit exécuter sur la place publique, ayant osé lui résister.

Inari était présent le jour de l'exécution, et la mort de son idole lui fit perdre tout espoir. Depuis, il ne croit plus en l'existence des héros.

/

Gaeryu continua de regarder Tazuna s'effondrer en larme, tandis que sa fille pleurait en silence. Il savança vers la porte en demandant à Naruto de le suivre, ce qu'il fit en titubant de fatigue sous l'effet de l'effort fourni dans la journée.

- Sasuke, tu veux venir ?

- Peuh...

Quelle discussion il avait celui-là... ils devraient acheter un Bescherelle à Sasuke...

- Vous vous êtes assez entrainés pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez malaxé beaucoup de chakra. Tenez-vous tranquilles si vous ne voulez pas mourir d'épuisement.

Gaeryu laissa passer son ami pour regarder son sensei.

- La mort est l'ami du shinobi, non ? Elle nous attend à chaque étape de notre vie. Et puis on ne nait pas héros, on ne le devient pas par ses actes accomplis, même si on est un démon.

Il referma la porte avant que Kakashi n'ait eu le temps de répondre.


	12. la fin de l'entrainement

**chapitre 12**

**la fin de l'entrainement**

C'était l'aube du sixième jour et ça faisait maintenant trente sept heures que l'on s'entraînait dans la forêt, Naruto et moi.

L'entrainement était simple à comprendre mais très long à mettre en pratique: maîtriser de façon quasi absolue son chakra.

Mon démon m'aidait à réguler ma dépense de chakra mais pour le blondinet c'était une autre paire de manche, ayant le neuvième en lui. Une fois, il avait frappé un arbre en en concentrant trop et l'énergie libérée l'avait brisé tel une brindille. D'autres fois, il se fracassait le poignet contre le tronc en cognant dessus voulant maîtriser son chakra dans une zone plus facile du corps .

Je continuais mes enchaînements, dans le vent pour l'instant, puisque mon camarade s'était évanoui de fatigue.

Bien sûr, je l'avait calé contre un arbre et m'étais éloigné.

Je fixais l'arbre devant moi à quelques mètres seulement. Je couru vers lui et entamais mon ascension vers la cime, découpant les branches avec mon sabre rétractable, d'un enchaînement de moulinets.

Arrivant proche de la cime, je sautais en pointant la paume de ma main vers un autre arbre.

- MEITON le sembo des ténèbres !

Un long trait noir et fin fusa vers ma cible, le transperçant de part en part et enchaîna les tirs transformant l'arbre en gruyère. J'atterris lourdement au sol et créais une petite vingtaine de shurikens qui se mirent à graviter autour de moi comme des astéroïdes. Je les saisis et les lançais vers ce qui restait de l'arbre. Les shurikens envoyés retournèrent en orbite autour de moi, que je n'arrêtais pas de renvoyer, découpant la cible à coup d'étoiles volantes.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, laissant mes armes voler autour de moi. Je venais de ressentir une présence du sexe opposés . Jusque là rien d'anormal me direz-vous, mais elle venait d'émettre des ondes meurtrières et semblait se rapprocher de mon ami.

* * *

- Naruto et Gaeryu ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? demanda Tazuna en buvant son café noir.

- Mmh ...

- ...

- Depuis qu'ils connaissent l'histoire de votre petit fils, ils se sont mis en tête de s'entraîner d'arrache pieds et je peux facilement les comprendre, fit Sasuke en laissant sa phrase en suspend avec un regard lointain, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

Une femme entra dans la pièce où tout le monde était réunit.

- Je commence à m'inquiéter... Des enfants ne devraient pas passer ses nuits dans la forêt ...avec tous les animaux qui y rodent...

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis ! la rassura Kakashi, assit dans un coin, le plus grand danger dans la forêt actuellement, ce ne sont pas les animaux mais mes élèves...

- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites sensei, mais s'ils se sont écroulés de fatigue, la mort risque de venir rapidement...

* * *

Je vis alors mon ami, toujours allongé , la bave aux lèvres et un peu plus loin une fille aux cheveux de jais, habillée d'un kimono blanc avec quelques tourbillons rouges dispersés sur l'ensemble du vêtement, marcher avec un panier en osier à la main.

Elle se pencha en avant pour ramasser... Une brindille ? Bizarre... Un oiseau se posa sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sourire, comme si cette situation était la plus normale du monde . Elle continua ensuite de remplir son panier.

Elle respirait la sérénité... Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être la source de ces putains ondes que je venais de sentir ?!

Je me cala contre un arbre pour surveiller la jeune fille. Je me concentrais, visualisant les signatures de chakra aux alentours. RIEN. Fait chier ! Je ne ressentais même pas celle de la fille qui... Je relevais la tête pour voir celle-ci tenter de le réveiller le dormeur.

- Ça sert a rien, fis-je en sortant de ma cachette.

La fille sursauta et se mit en garde dans une position des plus grossière.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?!

- Un ami de ce type ce faignant , en désignant Naruto, ronflant de plus bel.

Je me rapprochais d'elle et en même temps de lui, ayant l'intention de le réveiller. Je criais alors dans sa pauvre oreille.

- RAMEN !

Il releva brusquement la tête, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, puis sembla analyser mes paroles qui n'étaient pas des plus anodines pour lui puis sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux.

- Manger ? ... ... MANGER ! MANGER ! MANGER ! MANGER !

Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens en criant sans arrêt le même mot. La jeune fille sembla se sentit mal à l'aise au point de se rapprochais de moi, Je frappais la tête du blondinet, le ramenant sur Terre.

- Heu... Vous faites quoi dans la forêt ?

Elle semblait hésitante, mais pour une humaine normale c'était compréhensible.

- Tu réponds à ta question d'abord, puis j'y répondrais à mon tour.

- Heu... Je suis venue ramasser des feuilles médicinales pour soigner une personne qui m'est chère.

- Une noble cause ... Aide toujours les êtres auxquels tu tiens. Pour ma part et du morfal, nous nous entraînions .. enfin JE m'entraînais plutôt, puisque mon ami c'est écroulé de fatigue.

- Dites-moi messire, j'ai remarqué votre bandeau ... Vous êtes ninjas ?

- OUAIS ! T'AS REMARQUÉ !? C'EST VR...

Mon poing rencontra la joue du dégénéré , l'envoyant rebondir contre les arbres (effet: bumper flipper).

Putain , il ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'extasier quand une personne demandait si on était ninja !?

- Nous le sommes effectivement.

- Vous devez être fort alors !

Elle semblait être heureuse de parler avec nous... enfin moi...

Naruto venait de s'élancer vers un arbre reprenant l'exercice d'escalade.

- Nous avons les capacités pour le devenir, mais il faut s'entraîner dur et surtout vivre des choses qui renforceront notre corps et notre âme.

Elle ramassa son panier, me remerciant pour ma réponse, me fit un doux sourire que je lui rendit puis s'éloigna.

- Au revoir, jeune fille et attention sur la route !

- Merci.

* * *

Au moment où nous allions reprendre l'entrainement, Sasuke arriva. Mes deux compagnons continuèrent de faire leur ascension avec leur mode rivalité activé.

Pour ma part, je méditais pour trouver un nouveau moyen d'utiliser tout mon potentiel et quelque chose me disais que j'allais avoir à méditer loooooooonnnnng temps...

Septième jour d'entrainement

Je sortis lentement de ma trance et m'étira . Ça faisait du bien de bouger. Je n'avais encore trouvé aucune solution à mon problème.

- Alors, où ça en est ?

Kakashi venait d'arriver sur ses béquilles. Il boitait comme zombie... Je me retint d'éclater de rire.

- Ils sont sur les arbres... Ils progressent bien.

- Tant mieux. Je devrais peut être te nommer chef d'équipe suppléant.

- Et puis quoi encore ?!

Un kunai se planta dans le sol, entre nous, attirant notre regard dans les hauteurs. Naruto souriait, fier de lui, debout sur la plus haute branche.

- Vous avez vu comme j'ai progressé ?! C'est moi le meilleur !

Et le voilà qui se mettait à danser sur sa victoire.

Kakashi fut surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle progressaient ses élèves. Il comptait bien les inscrire à l'examen pour devenir chunin où ils pourraient enfin montrer l'entendue de leur combativité.

* * *

196

Le soleil commençait enfin à descendre.

197

Dans la maison de Tazuna, le calme régnait coupé par...

198

... Kakashi faisant des pompes sur un doigt avec moi sur le dos lisant un bouquin piquer au prof. Je le comprend ce livre est excellent. Je vous lit un passage :

_De plus en plus fébrile sous les caresses de cette langue coquine, la demoiselle poussa des gémissements plus soutenus, tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair humide des épaules du jeune homme. Ce dernier en grogna, mais la douleur ne fit qu'aviver un peu plus son plaisir. Alors trouvant la position peu pratique, il attrapa la seconde jambe et recula dans l'eau, pour revenir vers la plage. Max était considéré comme un poisson par ses amis, mais pour ce genre d'activité, l'horizontal était toujours plus pratique._

C'est trop bien ! Dès qu'on sera rentrés, j'irais dans la librairie m'acheter la série.

Tazuna entra dans la pièce, regardant le sensei continuer ses efforts.

- Il y a une question que je veux vous poser depuis méga-longtemps... Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de m'aider alors que je vous avais menti au sujet de la mission ?

Kakashi arrêta son activité et jeta un œil au vieux avant de reprendre.

Je souffla de lassitude et répondis à moitié à sa place.

- Reculer devant le devoir est la marque du lâche, si le général est preux, les soldats sont braves.

- C'est ce que nous ont appris les hokages des générations passées, fit le pompeur , c'est comme ça que doivent vivre les shinobis... Les ninjas ne sont pas motivés uniquement par l'argent .

-mais un peu quand même

Je me levais et allais m'asseoir dans un coin, reprenant ma lecture attendant le lendemain avec impatience.


	13. rendez-vous sur le pont

**Avant que ce chapitre commence, je voudrais préciser un détail.**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai changé de point de vue, j'écris plutôt à la première personne. Mais ce n'est pas définitif et je vous informe que j'utiliserais maintenant les deux points de vue (interne et externe).**

**Je le préciserais à chaque fois par:**

**1=== quand il s'agit du point de vue interne de Gaeryu**

**3=== quand ça sera un point de vue externe**

Je l'ai fait vraiment au plus simple pour mes chers lecteurs et lectrices !

Bonne lecture et lâchez des commentaires sinon j'arrête 3 lol 3

**Chapitre 13**

**Rendez-vous sur le pont**

La nuit était tombée sur le village du pays de l'eau, apportant un peu de fraîcheur aux deux jeunes hommes, cote a cote, assis sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre, qui surplombait la forêt. Après avoir recommencé un certain nombre de fois, ils avaient finalement réussit l'exercice que leur avait donné leur sensei, sept jours avant. Naruto riait de son exploit tandis que Sasuke avait un faible sourire sur son visage dégoulinant.

- Hey, on rentre ?

- Ouais, souffla l'extenué.

1====================

La table était dressée, attendant les plats que la fille de Tazuna avait préparés arrivent. On attendait mes deux comparses qui manquaient encore à l'appel mais qui ne tarderaient surement pas. Pour patienter, je lisais un catalogue d'armes blanches à la recherche d'une nouvelle partenaire de combat. Mes sabres rétractables étaient peut être discrets une fois repliés, mais ils se fragilisaient dès qu'un combat devenait intense. Et tant que j'y étais, je pouvais toujours regarder pour en prendre une aussi aux deux autres zigotos.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Sasuke couvert de griffures sur le visage, surement dues au feuillage. Il aidait Naruto à marcher, appuyé contre son épaule. Ils se posèrent l'un en face de l'autre de façon à se fixer pendant le repas, qui n'allait pas tarder à venir puisque la seule femme de la baraque venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- En voilà une heure pour rentrer ! s'exclama Tazuna. Ben dit donc, vous avez l'air exténués, tous les deux.

Sasuke nia, préférant reporter la faute sur son équipier qui n'arrivait pas à marcher. Naruto affichait un grand sourire, avachit sur la table, tout en annonçant qu'ils avaient pu atteindre la cime de l'arbre. Le sensei les félicita avant de replonger dans sa lecture louche et, d'après moi, très instructive.

- Moi aussi j'ai travaillé dur aujourd'hui ! Je suis crevé ! se vanta le vieux. Mais le pont est presque terminé...

Le plat arriva enfin. Tsunami le posa au milieu de la table et s'assit aux côtés de son père. Je sortis alors de ma contemplation de la beauté des épées cataloguées pour fixer le plat. Soupe de légumes... mon plat préféré... dans le négatif... J'entendis un reniflement à ma droite qui attitra ma curiosité. Inari commençait à pleurer en silence en se pinçant les lèvres, signe qu'il cherchait ses mots. À chaque fois que le morveux parlait c'était pour crier qu'on ne pouvait pas réussir la mission et qu'on ne pourrait que finir par se faire tuer par le dictateur de la région.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous fatiguez tant ?! Vous aurez beau vous entraîner, vous n'arriverez jamais à la cheville des hommes de Gato! C'est pas la peine de perdre son temps en beaux discours ! De toute façon, les faibles n'ont aucune chance de vaincre les forts !

Le silence agréable qui régnait jusqu'alors se mit à pourrir suite aux paroles du marmot.

- T'es gentil, tu nous mets pas dans le même sac, répondit Sasuke en repoussant légèrement son bol de légumes.

- Je reprends tes mots, commençai-je froidement, on s'entraine parce qu'on a le potentiel pour surpasser les forts. Dis-toi qu'une montagne n'était au début qu'une simple bosse. On peut partir de tout en bas pour arriver à des sommets inégalés. Pour finir, celui qui perd son temps ici c'est toi alors...

- Tais-toi minus ! finassas le blond. On n'est pas comme toi, nous !

- Tu m'énerves, toi ! s'énerva Inari en fixant le blondinet. Tu ne sais rien de ce pays et tu arrives sur gros sabots! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Hein !? Rien ! Je suis pas comme toi ! Toujours à rigoler comme un imbécile ! Moi, j'ai vécu des moments très difficiles !

Les élèves tiquèrent aux dernières paroles du jeune inconscient. Je me levai brusquement, envoyant ma chaise contre le mur. Les regards se braquèrent sur moi. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés sous le coup de l'énervement, me faisant violences pour ne pas repeindre les murs d'hémoglobine et détruire la maison. Lui, 'vivre des moments difficiles'... ?! Un grognement s'éleva.

- Surveilles tes paroles le jeune, tu parles à trois orphelins. cria-je -Inari, sa mère et Tazuna me regardèrent confus.- Naruto n'a jamais connu ses parents. Il aurait été seul si j'existais pas, on est méprisés par le village qui voit en nous des déchets prêts à être jetés le moment venu... Pour Sasuke, c'est pire que ce qui t'es arrivé... Sa famille entière a été décimée par son frère. Hier encore je l'ignorais. Il a voulu en parler pour se sentir soulagé et partager son fardeau... Alors t'entendre dire que tu as vécu des moments difficiles, ça me fait rire. Tu n'as aucune idée de la souffrance que nous supportons.

- Alors arrête de te prendre pour le héros d'une pièce mélodramatique et de pleurer sans cesse, sale petit morveux ! acheva Naruto.

Je montai dans la chambre que m'avait montrée Tsunami. Deux lits simples y étaient disposés le long de la petite pièce. Comme le reste de la maison, elle était faite en bois ou en contreplaqué. Après m'être installé, je ressortis le catalogue pour compléter le bon de commande. J'avais choisi un katana d'un mètre soixante-dix, de couleur noire, avec la garde arrondit représentant un pentacle. Seul le pommeau n'était pas en obsidienne mais plutôt en un drôle de métal rouge. Bizarre, je n'avais pas souvenir que ce métal existe... Le pommeau était recouvert d'un fin tissu noir permettant de bien adhérer en main et d'avoir une meilleure maîtrise. Bon, le prix pour une telle beauté allait surement engloutir toutes mes économies, mais elle en valait le coup...

Naruto venait de s'installer sur la couche en face de moi. Le mur me servait de dossier et mes pieds touchaient le sol. Ainsi, mon regard ne pouvait qu'aller se poser sur le mur en face. Je lui passai le bouquin pour qu'il puisse choisir une arme. Il regarda attentivement chacune d'entre elles puis me le repassa.

- J'ai pas envie avoir une lame, je préfère me battre à mains nues. Comme ça je serais un pro du combat rapproché et toi de celui à moyenne et courte distances.

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas, lui montrant que j'avais compris. Je finis de compléter entièrement le bon et validai le jour d'arrivée, dans une semaine. Je le posterais le lendemain, pour l'instant, il était tard et je faisais mieux de me reposer, le lendemain s'annonçait être une journée éprouvante.

3==================================

Kakashi s'était levé tôt, voire très tôt. Il tournait en rond dans le salon, attendant le client de la mission dont le rang était passé de C à A. Avoir une telle mission relevait de l'exploit pour une équipe si nouvellement crée. Et s'ils la réussissaient, ils auraient droit aux honneurs. Il avait bien réfléchit à nommer le Kitchu au rang de second pour commander la team. Après tout, il avait la carrure, bien que pas encore les capacités pour l'instant du moins. Donc il attendait le client, sachant pertinemment que le nunkenin, ou déserteur, nommé Zabuza ne serait pas là avant qu'il arrive, bien qu'il se pouvait qu'il soit déjà sur place à attendre sa proie. Il ne savait plus quoi penser mais une chose était sur, la journée allait être mouvementée.

Tazuna, après avoir pris son café et rassuré sa fille, était prêt à partir dans ce qui semblait être la pire journée de labeur qu'il ait vécu. Sasuke aussi était sur le pied de guerre. Il s'était réveillé juste un quart-heure avant le départ et avait essayé en vain de sortir les deux autres du lit mais rien à faire, ils dormaient comme des souches. Kakashi rejoignit Sasuke qui attendait devant la maison avec le client et Tsunami.

- Ils se sont trop entraînés, fit-il plus pour les autres que pour l'Uchiwa. Ils sont à bout de forces. Laissons-les se reposer pour la journée... De toute façon, ils viendront d'eux-mêmes.

- Allez ! s'encouragea Tazuna. On y va !

- À tout à l'heure et bonne chance !

Tsunami se demanda si elle allait revoir ou non son crétin de père en les voyant s'éloigner. Le petit groupe, constitué de Kakashi en meneur, Sasuke en attaquant et protecteur du client et enfin le client lui-même, Tazuna qui ouvrait la marche, se dirigeait vers le chantier qu'était le pont.

1==============

Un hurlement de terreur me fit sauter du lit. Ça venait d'en bas. Après avoir déployé ma lame qui se brisa en deux à cause d'une éraflure, disons... assez profonde, je descendis en courant, habillé d'un simple boxer noir avec motifs sataniques et armé d'une demie épée.

Je ne ferais peur à personne comme ça mais là, y avait urgence. J'ouvris... pardon, 'j'arracha'... violemment la porte pour voir Tsunami avec le morveux en train de faire...du tricot... **(heu... J'ai un peu envie de dire... WTF !? Oo''')**

- C'est quoi ce raffut ?!

- Ah ? Tu es réveillé aussi... Naruto vient de partir, en criant, rejoindre le reste de ton équipe alors que Kakashi avait bien précisé de rester pour que vous vous reposiez toute la journée.

Journée de repos, hein... ? Ça n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, bien qu'un peu d'action n'ait vraiment pas été de refus. Je retournai donc dans la chambre pour m'habiller d'un pantalon large de couleur très sombre et d'un simple t-shirt rouge 'anarchie', puis me laissais tomber sur mon lit qui m'accueillit moelleusement. Je joignis mes mains derrière la tête avant de la reposer dessus et de fermer les yeux.

3=================

Naruto sautait d'arbre en arbre. Il avait réussi cet exploit grâce à son meilleur ami. De toute façon, ce n'était pas avec leur sensei qu'ils allaient apprendre quoi que ce soit, avait-il dit. Bien qu'il n'ait pas attendu la réponse à sa question quant à où étaient les autres, il sautait d'une branche à une autre le plus vite possible pour rejoindre Sasuke et Kakashi sur le pont. Il ne pouvait être que là de toute façon.

- Fait chier ! cria-t-il en sautant. Ils auraient quand même pu nous réveiller !

Il remarqua alors des animaux morts au sol et vit des traces, comme si on avait trainé des cadavres. Elles allaient en direction de la maison d'où il venait. Il s'arrêta, hésitant à revenir sur ses pas. Après une intense réflexion et une cervelle en ébullition, au point de pouvoir y faire cuire des pâtes, il repartit en se disant que s'il y avait un danger, chose quasi-certaine, il y aurait théoriquement Gaeryu pour l'accueillir ou les cueillir…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le groupe de Kakashi arriva sur le pont. Ils y découvrirent les ouvriers couverts de sang et d'entailles. Tazuna se précipita vers un corps tandis que le sensei se demandait s'il était déjà là. Le brouillard se leva, recouvrant la totalité du pont et les forçant à se mettre dos à dos.

- Attention ! Il arrive !

Tazuna ruisselait de sueur tandis que Sasuke voulait expérimenter sa nouvelle vitesse issue de son entrainement.

**à suivre !**

**mouhahahahaha ! Moi je l'ai la suite ! et vous non, enfin sauf ma correctrice adorée que je remercie grandement 3**

**ha une dernière chose lâchez de com'**

**tchao!**


End file.
